Redemption
by tmharris2
Summary: Kane and Lita did not break up after the loss of their baby boy. She becomes pregnant, and wanted to wait until after Taboo Tuesday to tell Kane, but Kane had his trachea cracked. That changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

**A/N: This is a WWE story featuring Kane and Lita. If you have never heard of them, please, go to Youtube and put Kane and Lita in the search bar. I am a very big wrestling fan and always have been. Kane is my favorite wrestler, ever. It used to be Jake the Snake Roberts. He will always have a place in my heart though. Please, enjoy.**

Kane has been so good to me since we lost the baby. I was so afraid he would be cruel to me for losing him. I wanted that baby boy so bad. Looking back on how I became pregnant was my own fault, no one elses. Part of me wants to think I had unrealized feelings for Kane. But in the end, I push those thoughts out of my mind. I was in love with Matt Hardy. No doubt about it.

Now, here I am, back in the hospital, this time it's Kane that Gene Snitsky has hurt. I have lost my boy, now I might lose my husband. I found out that I'm pregnant again. I had planned to tell Kane about the baby tomorrow. That would give us time to process everything that happened tonight at Taboo Tuesday. I had high hopes that Kane would kick the shit out of Snitsky. Then, Snitsky broke Kane's throat. I didn't expect this at all. I want to work on us. How can I do that when I may lose him? I can't lose Kane, too.

I'm waiting in the waiting room of the emergency room here in Milwaukee. Kane was involuntary fighting the EMT's as they were working on him to stop the bleeding.

The fans voted for a chain to be used in the ring, but Snitsky underhandedly grabbed a steel chair and used it to break my husband's throat. There was so much blood. I pray I don't lose Kane here. We've bonded over our baby.

I sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, a doctor came in the waiting area and called Kane's name. "The family of Kane Calloway."

"Right here." I said. Just then Kane's brother Mark and his wife Sara came in the room. Sara immediately came to me and took my hand as mark placed his hand on comfortingly on my back. We listened intently as the doctor spoke.

"I'm Dr. Michelle Bartlett, I've been working on your husband." She said as she shook my hand then motioned for me to take a seat. She pulled a chair over so she could sit as well and we could talk.

"Mr. Calloway has suffered a cracked trachea. We were able to repair the crack in surgery and we also determined there is no damage to his spine, which is better than we had hoped for. We do have him on a on a ventilator and we have him sedated to help him heal."

"How long will you keep him sedated? Will he be able to wrestle again? Will he be alright?" My questions just kept poring out. "When can we see him?" My eyes began to tear up the more I speak and I feel the grip on my hand get a bit tighter from Sara. She's been a good sister-in-law to me. Mark has been good to me, too. They both reached out to us after our loss. They've been wonderful to us.

"The next twenty four ours will tell us quite a bit. I don't want him straining for anything and that's why we have him sedated. You can see him in about an hour. He's in recovery now. He'll be transferred to a room within the hour. I'll send for you then. Right now, he just needs to rest." She said as she patted my hand and left.

I began to openly cry when what she had said sank in. "I can't lose him, too. I can't. We just started to fix us. Sara, mark, thank you for coming here and staying with me. I need you guys so much right now." I said to the Undertaker and Sara.

"He'll be fine, Lita. Kane's strong and healthy. He's been through a lot worse. We'll stay as long" as you need us to." Mark said and Sara nodded along with him.

" I need to tell you something and you have to swear not to tell Kane." I said letting them know it was of the utmost importance they keep their promise.

"What is it, Lita?" Sara said.

I took a deep breath and just told them. "I'm pregnant. I was going to tell Kane tomorrow after we had time to process today. I can't lose him. I know how much he wants a child and I want to give him one. I love him more than I loved Matt."

They both looked at me with such shock that it was almost comical. After all we've been through, I've fallen in love with the man I hated so much. I've seen a side of him most people will never ever see.

"Lita, are you hearing yourself?" Sara asked me astonished at what I had just said. "You have fallen in love with Kane? Wow, I'm so happy you are able to bond and learn to be with each other. I just hate how you came to be Kane's wife."

"I signed the contract on that match and I knew what I was doing. I was hoping Matt Hardy won the match, but apparently Kane and I are meant to be. I believe in fate. And I believe fate wants me and Kane together. So, I'm fight for us. I just haven't told Kane that in words." I said the last part with a small chuckle.

"Lita, not that I'm not happy you're my brother's wife, but listen to yourself. I thought you would have filed for a divorce as soon as you healed from losing the baby. I haven't seen any evidence of the two of you working anything out at the arenas or anything. As a matter of fact, no one has." The Undertaker said to me, a bit confused.

"I didn't want to give Snitsky any more reason to torture me than he already has. When Kane and I are alone, we are happy. He thanked me last week for giving him a normal life. He even said the "L" word." I replied.

"What? I've never known Kane to show affection toward any one other than Sara, and even that was strained. Who is this stranger in my brother's body and what have you done with Kane?" Mark exclaimed.

I just shook my head and smiled at him. I sat back and start thing about the turning point in mine and Kane's marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption**

**Chapter 2**

**Lita's Point of View**

My period is three weeks late. I don't want to get pregnant just for something to happen again.

Kane has been so wonderful to me since we lost our angel. After the shock wore off, he helped me bathe in the hospital. When the nurse came in to take me to the shower, Kane told her he would do it. I was still in so much shock that I couldn't protest.

The nurse came over to me and unhooked the I.V from the needle in my right hand. She told me she would be back in and check on me within the hour and left.

"Lita, I need you to tell me you're okay. I'm going to help you into the shower." He was nearly whispering.

"No, Kane. I'm not okay. Why did this happen? He was so healthy and active. I do feel dirty. Are you sure you want to help me? The baby's gone. You have no need to stay. You can go." I told him, equally as quiet.

He surprised me by taking my hand in both of his and kneeling in front of me. "Lita, I'm not leaving you. We will get through this. I don't know why this happened. Now, let's get you in the shower."

He stood and removed the blankets from me. He held his hand out for me. I hesitantly took it. I wasn't sure what he was going to do to me in there. Who was going to help me in there?

I winced as I sat up. I took a couple deep breaths to make the pain go away. Kane held on to me as I stood, very slowly. Once we got into the bathroom Kane closed the door.

"Turn around so I can untie your gown." He gently removed my gown then, while still holding on to me with one hand he turn on the shower. "Hold on to the rails in the stall, Lita. I'll be right here if you need me." He told me.

I nodded and did as he told me to do. I washed my hair and ran my hand over my now semi-flat belly. I began to cry rather loudly. Before I knew it, Kane had me in his arms.

He turned the water off, wrapped me in a towel and carried me back to my bed. When he sat me down he dried me off and dressed me in the fresh gown the nurse left for me. When he finished he laid me back, covered me up and pushed the call button for the nurse.

"I know, honey. I know." he said as he held my hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to hold on to him. I tried, I tried so hard, Kane. Please believe me." O cried so hard that I began to hurt all over.

"Shh, I know, baby. I know how hard you fought. I don't blame you. Stop crying, now. Calm down." he said as he gathered me into his arms.

When the nurse came back in she softly spoke to us. "Mrs. Calloway, I need to reconnect your I.V. Now." She took me hand and reconnected the medicine to the needle in my right hand. "Would you like me to contact the hospitals grief counselor to come talk to you?" She asked?

"No, thank you for asking." I choked out between sobs.

She left as quietly as she came in.

After I calmed down and stopped crying, Kane let me go and moved to the chair beside the bed.

We sat in silence for a while and at some point, I drifted off to sleep. When I woke, I didn't see Kane in the room. The bathroom door was open, so he wasn't in there. I began to think he left me there to fend for myself. I just sat there and stared out the window. Then nature began to call. The nurse had given me a portable medicine stand that I could easily move if I wanted to get out of bed for a little while.

Just as I was standing up, Kane came through the door loaded down with stuff. "Lita! What do you think you're doing?" He growled at me. He frightened me for a moment.

"I have to use the bathroom. You were gone when I woke up. I'm sick of asking for help to do the simplest things. I'm not an univalent." I snapped at him without meaning to. Well, part of me wanted to snap at him. That part of me is a bit disappointed that he came back.

Kane sat his armload down and moved over to me to help me if I needed it. I was able to do everything alone.

When I made it back to my bed, Kane brought the stuff over. I smelled something wonderful then.

I stopped st Fazolli's and got you a sampler platter and a coke." He said as he sat the food on the tray table. "I talked to the doctor while you were asleep and he said you're being released tomorrow. I told him that we live in North Carolina and you'll have to fly home. He said that it shouldn't be a problem, but you need to see your doctor within a week for a checkup."

I only nodded as I began to eat. I can't help but wonder why he's being so kind and attentive to me. "Why aren't you eating?" I asked him when I noticed he didn't have any food.

"I already ate. I went to Frishces. I know how much you like Fazolli's." He replied as he turned on the T.V.

"Thank you." I said.

"I got you some other things too, Lita. I went to Khol's and bought you some new clothes and a few pair of shoes." He said as he retrieved the bags and began to pull the clothes and shoes out of the bags.

I gasped as I saw the gorgeous purple sweater, two pair of jeans, a dress, tow pair of Nike tennis shoes, a pair of sling back hills, and a black leather Dooney and Bourke purse. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He opened a Victoria Secrets bag and showed me the five bras and five pair of matching panties he bought me. I couldn't believe it.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked as I went through everything.

"How long were you awake when I came in?" He asked.

"About fifteen minutes."

"I left about ten minutes after you fell asleep and I was gone about two and half hours. You were exhausted lira. I met the doctor in the hall as I opened the door and I asked him not to disturb you and he spoke to me the. So you were out for about three hours." He answered.

"I guess I was. I didn't realize I was so tired." I said.

"I'll bet my medical bills are going to be through the roof." I said absent absentmindedly.

"Vince said not to worry about it. He said he would pay them." Kane said, as he gathered my new things up and put them away.

I finished eating and Kane cleaned everything up for me. I wanted to walk a little, so Kane helped me as much as I would let him help me.

We walked for a while until I felt like I was cramping. So we went back to my room and Kane helped me back to bed.

"Do you need anything?" He asked me as he covered me up.

I shook my head no and began to look out the window. I just wanted to retreat into myself and never come out.

"Lita, honey you can't put up walls around yourself. It isn't healthy."Kane said to me.

Without looking at him, I replied, "Why not? There is no one to miss me. My baby was taken from me. I have nothing left." A tear slid down my cheek.

He reached over and wiped the tear away. "Don't talk like that. We're going to get through this. I promise. You're going to laugh again and be happy again. You're a strong woman, Lita. I mean, you survived me."

I chuckled at the last part. I couldn't help myself. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." I told him.

He didn't say anything. He moved to sit on the bed next to me, and held me until I fell asleep. I slept all night, and when I awoke, Kane was still beside me. "Kane, you have be uncomfortable. Did you sleep at all?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a little. I'm worried about you, though. I'll sleep on the plane home." He replied.

"What time is our flight?" I asked.

"At one o'clock. I've rented a car to drive home in from the airport and arranged for it to be picked up at the house tomorrow." he replied.

Our breakfast was delivered about an hour later. After we ate, Kane gathered our things and laid my new sweater and pair of loose pants I already had in my bag and one pair of the new Nike tennis shoes, my new underclothes, and a pair of socks for me.

"Do you want another shower or do you want to wait until we get home?" He softly asked me.

"I'll wait until we get home tonight. Thank you for the new stuff. Why did you buy them for me?" I asked him.

"Because I thought you needed them and it would pick up your spirits a little." He said, not looking at me.

The nurse came in and took the I.V out of my hand and told me the doctor would be in soon.

I got up and went to the bathroom. Much to my surprise, Kane let me go alone. When I came back, he spoke.

"Come here, let's get you dressed." He moved behind me to untie my gown. Then he put the new bra on me. "Go put these on." He told me as he handed me my panties.

When I came back in the room, Kane held the sweater out for me to put my arms in and slipped it over my head.

"I can dress myself, Kane." I said smiling hugely. I can't be angry because he's taking such good care of me.

"Okay, put your pants and shoes on. That way, you'll be ready to go when the doctor comes in." he replied as he picked up my hairbrush. He moved behind me and waited for me to finish dressing. When I was finished, he brushed my hair.

I have to admit, it felt good to be treated like this. I could get used to it.

The doctor came in just as Kane was finishing with my hair. "Good morning. How are you feeling, Lita?" He asked me.

"I'm not as sore today, but I'm still sore." I answered him.

"That's good. It means you're healing. I'm going to get your release papers ready. I don't want you climbing stairs, no lifting anything that weighs more than a gallon of milk. I want you to follow up with your own doctor this week. I understand you to fly home, so that is the only flight I want you on. Next week, you can fly anywhere you want and as often as you want. Get plenty of rest. As far as more children, there is no reason you can't have more. Take care of yourselves." He shook my hand and then Kane's hand.

"Thank you, doctor." Kane said.

A few minutes later the nurse brought in my release papers and a wheelchair. "I'll be right back with a flower cart for your things, sweetie." She said as she turned and left the room. She returned in a moment.

Once everything was loaded, we made our way to the lobby of the hospital. "I'll go get the car." Kane said and went out the door, parking the flower cart beside me. He was back in a matter of minutes. He helped me get into the tall SUV, then loaded everything in the back.

We got to the airport at around ten thirty. Kane turned in the SUV after he unloaded everything, and we made our way to the gate to check in. After we checked into our flight, we made our way the restaurant in the airport for lunch. Kane looked like hell while I began to feel a bit better.

"I can't wait to get home. I want to take a long hot shower and lay down in my own bed." I said as I began eating the salad I had ordered.

"Me too." Kane said. "If you get to feeling better in the next few days, we'll go shopping for living room furniture. I hate the couch."

I was surprised at him. I thought the minute we were in North Carolina he would be gone since we lost the baby. "You keep surprising me, Kane."

"Why? I know how close I came to losing you. I want to make amends to how I treated you. There is no excuse for what I've done. I don't know how to show love, but I want to learn. The day I married you was the single most wonderful day of my life. I was going to get my family that I long for. I know how lucky I am to have you as my wife." He told me never breaking eye contact. I teared up as he spoke. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Before I could respond to him, some fans recognized us and came over to ask for autographs and photos. When we were finished, the fans hugged me and offered their condolences to us both. I was so very grateful for their kindness.

After they left, Kane tipped the waitress and held his hand out to me. He led us to the waiting area to board the flight. We had about twenty five minutes before the boarding calls started. I could see the plane we were scheduled to take right outside the window in front of us.

We sat in a comfortable silence while we waited. When our flight number was called to start boarding first class passengers, Kane stood and held out his hand for me to take. He surprised me again by linking his fingers with mine.

We got into our seats and I don't think we were even on the runway when Kane fell asleep. I decided not to bother him. It gave me time to think and process everything that has happened since we lost the baby. I don't know how to feel. I can't help but think he is sincere. He seems sincere. I've known Kane for a long time now and I've never seen him like this. I used to love to work with him and Mark. A part of me wants to tell him to go on with his life without me, but for the most part, I want to work on us. If he keeps treating me the way he has been, we will be good together. I just have to remember to show patience and fall in love him.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the captain turning on the seat belt lights. I had to wake Kane up and tell him we were landing in Nashville. We have an hour layover here before we go on to Raleigh.

"Kane, you need to wake up. We're landing in Nashville." I told him softly.

"I slept the whole flight?" He asked, astonished.

"Well, you did say you were going to sleep on the flight. The flight to Raleigh is only an hour and then we'll be home." I told him. It seemed so easy to refer to Raleigh as our home. That's a good sign.

We disembarked the plane and headed to the gate for our next flight. That hour past slow. Kane shocked me yet again, when he leaned over and softly kissed me after we sat down at the gate. I kissed him back just as softly.

"Have I told you today that you look beautiful, Lita?" The shocks keep coming.

"No, you haven't. Thank you" I replied.

"Well, you do." He's trying to kill me with this new attitude. That's how he plans on killing me; by compliments and shocking behavior.

"Are you thirsty? I'm going to get a cup of coffee." He said as he stood.

"I'll have a cappuccino. Thanks." Yep, he's trying to kill me. I have a thousand thoughts running through my mind right now. I want to fall in love with this man. So far, he's wonderful. I hope he doesn't change and go ballistic on me. That would break my heart.

He returned with the hot drinks and we drank in silence. By the time we were finished, the flight attendant began calling for first class passengers to begin boarding the flight. I sat by the window and watched as we were ushered out to the run way to begin our ascent. Once we were in the air, it seemed like it was no time before we were making our descent into Raleigh, North Carolina.

We disembarked the flight, made our way to the baggage claim, retrieved our luggage and found the rental car counter. Kane had rented Cadillac Escalade to drive home in. We made it home before sundown.

"You go on in the house, I'll get everything and be in a minute." Kane said as he turned off the ignition.

I did what he told me to do. I knew he didn't want me to lift anything, not even the lightest thing, so I didn't argue with him.

I unlocked the house and waited for Kane to come in with our things. When everything was in, we sat down in the floor and we both held each other and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Redemption**

**Chapter 3**

**Lita's Point of View**

Kane looks so helpless lying here in the hospital, sedated. I don't know what to think or how to feel. I fell in love with him. I never meant to, but it happened. I told JR that I had no love for Kane, but that wasn't true. I love him more and more everyday.

I had hoped he would beat the hell out of Snitsky, but that went south fast. Maybe it was because of the anger Kane and I both carry and what the match at Taboo Tuesday meant to us. Kane didn't want me at ringside. Perhaps I was a distraction. I was suppose to have a match with Trish Strattus, but with what happened, Mr. McMahon let me out of the match to be here. I think Victoria faced her. I wonder if she won.

I have to tell Mr. McMahon that I'm pregnant so he won't put me in any other matches. I think I might retire. I haven't decided yet. I still have time for that decision to be made.

Kane begins to stir a bit, just moving around in his sedation. I held his hand to try to calm him, but that seemed to make him stir more. So I tried speaking to him.

"Kane, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you're better, too. Just let the medicine do its job. Mark and Sara are here. They're going to come in and see you for a while so I have to step out, but I'll just be right outside." I whispered, not sure if he was hearing me.

I made my way to the waiting room where Mark and Sara were waiting to go back. "You can go in now. He's been moving around some, so talk to him while you're in there. I hope he can hear everything that's being said to him."

"How are you holding up. Lita?" Sara said as she took my hand.

"I can't lose him, Sara." I said as I broke into tears.

"You won't lose him." Mark said as he embraced me in a hug and rubbed comforting circles on my back.

I pulled myself together and let them see Kane while I went to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. After getting my coffee, I sat a table by the window and just stared out.

I thought back to the start of the days after the loss. After we had pulled ourselves together, I took a shower and went to bed. When I woke the next morning, Kane was beside me. I didn't feel him get in bed. I snuggled into his arms and went back to sleep.

I woke up about an hour later with Kane running his finger through my hair. I felt somewhat comfortable with him for the first time in our marriage.

"Good morning." He cooed.

"Good morning." I replied.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" He asked.

"No, I just want to stay here today and not go anywhere. I don't want the looks of sympathy from anyone." I told him.

He got up from bed, went to the bathroom and began to get dressed. I thought he was going to make me go out even though I didn't want to. He saw me look puzzled at him.

"I'm going to the grocery. We don't even have milk here. If you want to stay here today, we're going to need food. Stay in bed and I'll go. Ge some rest." He answered my unspoken question then handed me the T.V remote.

"Oh, I didn't even think about that. I can go with you if you want me to. It'll be good for me to get out and walk a little. If I start to feel bad, I can go sit in one of the chairs in the pharmacy waiting area." I said, laying the remote to the side and moving to get up.

"Are you sure? I don't want you pushing yourself, Lita." He said with so much concern it made me tear up.

"The doctor said I need to get stronger and the only way to do that is to get out of bed so I guess since we're going to the grocery, we could stop and eat breakfast, just spend the rest of the day here at home when we're done. Stop worrying about me." I told him.

"I love you, Lita. I want you to know that. I saw Mark worry about Sara a lot and I saw him do what I'm doing. I told you I want to learn to be normal and to show you love. The kind of love you deserve." He retorted.

I didn't say anything else, I just got up, went to the bathroom and got ready for our outing. I wore a pair of the new jeans Kane bought me and a t-shirt with my other pair of new tennis shoes. The jeans are a little tight, but they don't hurt.

"I need to call the rental car company and let them know the keys will be under the driver's seat and then we'll be ready to go. Are you sure you're up to this? I don't like it. I mean, going to breakfast is one thing, but the grocery is another. I don't want you reaching for anything or picking anything up. I will get what ever you want, just let me know and I'll get it." Kane said in a tone that told me not to argue. I'm afraid if I do, then he'll get angry. I don't want that to happen.

We went to Cracker Barrel and, thankfully, no one approached us. "Are you feeling alright?" Kane asked.

"I'm fine, Kane. All we did was walk from the house to the car and from the car to here. If I start to hurt, I will tell you. I promise." I responded.

When we finished our breakfast, Kane tipped the waitress and he took my hand and led me back out to the car. The air had a bit if chill in it, I could feel autumn in the mountain air. I shivered as I got into the car. Kane didn't say anything as he turned the key, starting car and he reached over to turn on the heater. Within moments I was warm enough and I turned the heater off.

When we reached the grocery, Kane again asked if I was sure. "Lita, I don't want to take any chances with your health. You can still get an infection or hurt yourself. Please, be absolutely sure."

"Oh my lord, Kane. Please stop. I will not over do it." I pleaded.

He got out of the car and walked around as I climbed out and took my hand to lead me into the store. He got the cart and I placed my new purse in the seat. As we walked, people recognized us but no one approached either of us. It was almost like being in a fish bowl. I hated it.

"I want some Doritos for sure. I couldn't eat them for so long because they made me ill." I mentioned to Kane.

"Okay, whatever you want." Kane answered.

We got everything we would need and things we just wanted to indulge in and made our way to the registers. Once we were cashed out, Kane pushed the overflowing cart to the car and unlocked the doors so I could wait in the car for him to finish loading the groceries. When he was done, he got in the car, and leaned over to gently kiss me. I should be used to this by now, but I'm still shocked by it. Matt never treated me like this.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Sara coming into the cafeteria. "Lita, you need to get up to Kane's room. Something is wrong. He's really agitated and Mark can't seem to calm him."

I hurried to his room to see what had him upset. I found him pulling at the tube in his throat.

"Kane, stop. You're going to hurt yourself. You need to stop. I'm not going anywhere." It worked. I was actually able to calm him down. He stopped trying to pull on the tube and he calmed down. The only thing he needed was me.

"Mark, if you don't mind, I need to stay here with him. You and Sara can stay as long as you want. He obviously needs to know that I'm here." I told them, hoping they would understand.

"He really loves you, Lita. A person wouldn't act like that if he didn't love his wife." Sara said.

I nodded as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I loved him too. We've grown so close in past months.

Mark and Sara stayed for an hour and then said their goodbyes and left for the evening. I crawled into the bed on Kane's left side and curled into him, trying not to disturb him. I had to feel him close to me.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, the nurse was waking me up. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Calloway, but you can't lay in the bed with him right now. There are too many wires and tubes, you could move and accidentally hurt him. I'll get you a roll away bed, honey."

I reluctantly moved from Kane's bed and sat in the chair waiting on the roll away bed. I hope I didn't hurt him.

Before I got pregnant, I couldn't imagine my life without Matt, but now I can't imagine my life with him. I've grown fond of being Kane's wife. I want to die Kane's wife.

Within a half hour, an orderly rolled in the roll away bed as promised. He helped me put sheets on the mattress and quietly left as I lay down for the night. I didn't sleep well at all. I was worried about every sound the machines hooked to Kane made.

Kane was in the intensive care unit for about five days. The ventilator was finally removed and he was instructed to whisper and not talk. The bed he was moved to was an oversize bed, so I had plenty of room to lay in the bed with him and curl into him as much as I wanted. I couldn't get close enough to him. His I.V was removed, but the needle had to stay in just in case it was needed. I understood that and Kane did too, although he did protest until I stopped him.

"Thank you for staying with me, Lita." He said as we watched a movie the first night in his new room.

"I'm not leaving, Kane. I want you to get better. I need you to get better. The doctor said the night you were brought in that there is no damage to your spine or your neck. But you did have a crack in your trachea. You're going to be fine. Mark and Sara have been here everyday." I told him.

"I know. I heard you guys talking. In my head, I was cussing all of you because I couldn't talk with you. How long will I be in here?" He responded.

"A couple more days, and then we can go home. I want to talk to Vince about New Year's Revolution. I want Snitsky's head on a stick." I said.

"Yeah, me too. Has he been bugging you through all this?" He asked.

"No. Mark said if he tried to get in here, he would beat his ugly ass to the point that not even his damn mama would recognize him." I answered.

Kane laughed at that. "Yeah, that sounds like my brother. How's Sara?"

"Big and round. I'm jealous." I answered.

"Don't be. We'll try again if you want to. This time, I'm leaving that up to you." I guess I should tell him now.

"Don't be angry with me, I had to be there for you. But, I'm about four weeks along." I held my breath.

He just stared at me incredulously. "What did you just say?" He finally asked.

"I'm four weeks pregnant. I don't want anyone to know just yet. I won't go to the ring anymore and I'm going to retire from the ring. I might just stay home and be a stay at home mom and wife. Would you like that?" I responded.

"You should never have been at the ring then, Lita. Anything could have happened to you. Trish could have picked a fight with you or anything. What happened in your match with Trish anyway. Did you wrestle that night?" He was starting to look angry.

"No. Vince let me out of the match because of your condition and I didn't care if Bishcoff fired me. I needed to be with you. Victoria took the match and lost. I wouldn't have wrestled anyway, being pregnant. I was going to tell you after your match and then tell Bishcoff. I just made the decision to retire the day of Taboo Tuesday." I said quietly.

He nodded and laid his hand on my stomach. "I would love it if you were happy staying home, but you don't have to. After the baby is born we could hire a nanny to go on the road with us and you could continue to wrestle. That's up to you, Lita. I'm not making you do anything you don't want to do."

"I want to be just mom and wife. I'll come out on the road with you as much as possible. But babies like to be home. I mean I'll be out on the road with you now as long as my doctor allows me to be. I will not jeopardize this pregnancy by doing anything stupid. I'll announce my retirement Monday night on Raw. I'm sure everyone is waiting for an update on you anyway." I told him.

"No. I want you to think about it more. Just one day is not long enough to make a decision this big. If you still want to retire, wait until after the baby is born. That way you'll be on a medical leave of absence and you don't have to retire if you don't really want to. Just promise me you'll wait until after you've had the baby. I don't want you to resent me or the baby." He stated.

After a while, Kane fell asleep and I thought about us more. When I was feeling better, Kane kept his promise to me and we bought new living room furniture, along with a new dining room suite and a new bedroom suite.

"Kane, I want to sell the house and buy a new one. One we both like." I said as we were eating dinner one night.

"Okay. We'll start looking at houses tomorrow. What kind of house would you like to have? I would like to have one with a great big basement and a four car garage." He answered.

"I thought about a big cape cod. I want a big yard, big enough for a pool, and four bedrooms. Maybe three bathrooms and a big kitchen that I could cook in." I told him.

I found one online and made arrangements with the real estate agent to see it the next day. It was better than we had hoped for. The yard was huge because it sat in two acres, with one acre fenced in with a privacy fence, an in ground pool, an outdoor kitchen, the four car garage Kane wanted, and inside it had everything I could ever want. It had the eat in huge kitchen with a formal dining room and a formal living room, five bedrooms, three bathrooms and two of the bedrooms were downstairs. Perfect for a nursery if Kane and I did have a family.

We put our house on the market and it was sold with in two weeks. That time allowed us to buy the only house we looked at. We didn't need to see anything else. We both got exactly what we wanted, along with three fireplaces, counting the one outside in the outdoor kitchen. We got it at a bargain of $800,000 because it was an estate sale.

We hired movers and were moved in a week. We has the bedroom put together first. As I was putting our clothes in the walk in closet, Kane came in and looked at me with the strangest look. It scared me at first. Was he regretting buying the house with me?

He didn't say anything, he just bent and kissed me deeply and I could feel the want in his kiss. I kissed him back, and as he broke our kiss, I took him by the hand and led him out of the closet to the bed. I began to unbutton his shirt, and kissed his chest as he ran his hand through my hair. I moved to unbutton his pants as he pulled my t-shirt over my head. He laid me down on the bed as he pants fell to the floor. He stepped out of his pants as he climbed into the bed with me. He kissed me more as his hands made their way to my pants, and quickly removed them.

"Are you sure, Lita?" He asked huskily.

My only answer was a deep kiss. He positioned himself between my legs as he lifted my right leg and entered me gently. I gasped as I felt myself stretch to accommodate his size. Each thrust was hungry, but gentle. As his thrusts increased, I began to meet him. I climaxed first about the same time Kane did. He collapsed on me, holding his weight off me at the same time. "I love you so much, Lita. I hope you know that." He said as he rubbed my hair.

I reached up and caressed his face. "I love you, too, Kane. I can't imagine my life with out you. I have fallen so in love with you, my big teddy bear."

He moved suddenly and looked at me. "Teddy bear? I'm your teddy bear? I'll show you a teddy bear!" He said as he began to tickle me and kiss my neck. Before long, we were making love again. We made love three times that afternoon.

**I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ. I NEED THEM SO BAD. THEY FEED MY CREATIVITY! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! MORE TO COME IF YOU REVIEW! LOVE TO ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**WWE characters belong to Vince McMahon and Titon Industries. Nothing belongs to me except the characters I made up.**

**Lita's Point of View**

Kane is being released from the hospital today and I have to go to Smackdown to make an appearance on both of our behalfs. Kane won't be there; so I have to do it alone. I'm going to see to it that he's taken care of before I leave. I've arranged for Kane to stay with Mark and Sara while I'm gone. I need to put a stop to the speculation of our relationship. I feel comfortable with letting everyone know of my pregnancy and my leave of absence from the ring.

When I got Kane settled, he tried to protest of my going alone. "Lita, I don't want you to be there where Snitsky could hurt you. No one will be there to protect you. Please, wait until I'm better and I can go with you to protect you."

"No, Kane, I want to do this. I want to show him that he can't push me around and keep me running scared. He won't hurt me. I'll get Bradshaw to escort me." Kane knew I wouldn't back down and let him win, so he let it go.

I packed my things and headed to meet up with WWE officials in the venue. I had to fly, so I called Brashaw and had him meet me at the airport to escort me to and from the arena. He reassured Kane that he would keep me safe.

When the plane landed, I picked up my carry on bag and made my way to meet Bradshaw. As promised, he was waiting for me where he said.

"Hey, how was your flight?" He greeted me with a smile.

"Short, thankfully." I said with a slight sigh.

"So, that's news about you and Kane. I sure didn't see that coming. When did that happen? I mean, you guys being happy. If you don't mind me asking." I knew these questions would come up at some point, just not fresh of a flight.

"Not long after we lost the baby. He was so good and kind to me, that I decided to give us a chance. I mean, I did marry him. Did you know we sold my house and bought a big one together?" I threw at him.

"No, I didn't. Wow, Lita. That's fantastic. So this thing with you two is real. No jokes." Bradshaw said, almost disbelieving.

"Well, did Kane tell you why I need you to protect me while he can't tonight?" I decided it was best to let him know everything now instead of him finding out with everyone else.

"Why? That kind of surprised me that he would ask me to protect you and then he threatened to mame me and then kill me if anything happened to you. I'm wondering the reason, but I didn't want to ask him and piss him off." Bradshaw responded.

"Well, don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I'm telling everyone else tonight. I'm pregnant." I said happily.

Bradshaw stopped in his tracks as though there was a barricade that suddenly appeared in front of him. "Are you fuckin' serious?!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "Yes, I'm fuckin' serious. We're having a baby. So tonight, I'm going to take a leave of absence from the ring and tell the officials and the fans. I just don't want Snitsky anywhere near me."

We finally got to the arena. Bradshaw was true to his word, as he escorted me to Mr. McMahon's office where he and Bischoff were waiting.

"Hello, gentlemen. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." I addressed them. "As you know, Kane and I have worked on our marriage and we've reached a point that we are very happy together. I need to take a medical leave of absence."

Before I could give a reason, Bischoff rudely interrupted me. "No. You have no reason and your freak of a husband's injury doesn't count. The answer is no." What a dick.

"Mr. McMahon", I address only Vince this time, "Kane and I are going to have a baby. I'm six weeks pregnant. I don't want to take any chances with this pregnancy. I also want to address the WWE Universe and let them know. I don't want to leave my fans hanging. I also want to stop the speculation of our marriage."

"You know, Eric, you can be such an ass." Mr. McMahon reprimanded Bischoff before acknowledging what I had told them. "Lita, congratulations. I'm happy for the both of you. I'll give you the ring fist thing on the air. The matches can wait. Are you staying through the finish of Smackdown or are you going home?" He said, as he took me in a congratulatory hug.

""No, I'm going to Mark and Sara's as soon as I make the announcement. I left Kane there. Another thing, I need Bradshaw to go to the ring with me. Kane made him promise on the loss of limb then life that he would keep me safe." I answered.

"Sure. I understand. We'll do our best keep an eye on Gene while you're in the building." Vince said.

I had to wait five hours before the start of Smackdown, so Vince arranged a suite in the arena for Bradshaw and myself. Bradshaw said he was going to find something to eat for us. When he left, I decided to call Kane and let him know what was going on and to watch Smackdown tonight. I couldn't get a signal in the arena, and I didn't know where Bradshaw went, so I left him a note and left the suite to walk outside.

On my out, I didn't notice Snitsky had walked out of another room. I just wasn't paying attention. I thought everyone else would be arriving later. I heard an awful laugh. I turned and saw him, I couldn't think to do anything except run. I ran as fast as I could. He was blocking my way back into my suite, so I ran down the stairs trying to find anyone to help me. I began screaming, "Help! Somebody, please, help me!" I ran faster than I ever have in my life.

I ran into Bradshaw, and he pushed me behind him. "What the hell do you want? If you know what's good for you, you'll back off right now! If you come any closer to her, the beating I give you will be nothing compared to what Kane will do to you! I'll only put you out of action for a while, but he'll kill you!"

Snitsky only laughed and slowly backed away. "I'll get you, Lita. I promise, I will get you!" He said evilly.

I've never heard Kane be that evil. I'm truly afraid of this man. Part of me is wishing I had waited to do this, but the rest of my knew it had to be done.

Bradshaw led me back to our suite and waited until we were inside before he lit into me. "Lita, what the hell!? I told you to stay in the suite until I got back. There is no telling what that madman would have done to you if I hadn't heard you screaming. Kane will have my head. I mean there isn't anything he can do to you, you're having his baby and I can't do that. Not that I would want to. When you have that baby, I'm gonna kill you."

"Kane won't find out. We don't have to tell him. I mean there aren't any cameras around and I doubt he'll try anything at the ring with you there. Relax. If he does find out, I'll calm him down. I swear." I reasoned with him.

Bradshaw handed me the take out box he put together for me. He got me a club sandwich, a pickle, and a small bag of potato chips. They tasted great.

"Hey, Bradshaw, I need to call Kane. I haven't talked to him since I left this morning. He'd probably going out of his mind by now." I said as I finished my lunch.

"Just use the phone in here. What's the big deal?" He said, sarcastically.

"I have a perfectly good cell phone. I just need to get out of this building to make the call. I don't have a signal in here." I told him.

He walked over and picked up the handset, hand it to me. "Here, call him. I'll pay for it. Just stay in here until we go to the ring and then we can leave and get you back to your husband before he makes it a point to mame and kill me. Please."

I shook my head, took the phone, and dialed Kane's number. He answered on the first ring. "Hello." He said impatiently.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't call sooner. I can't get a signal in the arena." I told my husband.

"Thank god, Lita. I was so worried. Are you alright? Did Bradshaw meet you?" He fired at me.

"I'm fine, Kane. Yes, Bradshaw met me where he said he'd be. Stop worrying." I could see Bradshaw rolling eyes out of my peripheral. "I talked to Mr. McMahon and he's giving my the ring at the top of the show. He also said congratulations on the baby. I'll see you tonight when I get back. Tell Sara that my flight should be on time."

"I'll be watching. I love you." He said.

"I love you, too. I'll see you later tonight and we can go back to our house tomorrow." I told him.

"No. I think we should wait a couple of days before we head home just to keep you and the baby safe." He told me.

"Alright, I don't feel like arguing with you. We'll wait a couple of days." I answered. I ended the call and look at Bradshaw.

"See, I told you there is nothing to worry about." I told Bradshaw.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see." He retorted.

I changed my clothes and put on my make up, waiting to go out and address the WWE Universe. The seconds seemed to tick slowly by.

When the time finally came, Bradshaw followed me out, looking every bit like the bodyguard he is. We walked out with cameras following us, beside us and one in front of us. When my music played, the crowd went wild. Then I stepped out onto the stage and did my trademark entrance,

As I stepped into the ring with Bradshaw beside me. Lilian Garcia handed me the microphone. I waited until everyone calmed a little before I started to speak. "Hello, WWE! How have you been?" They went nuts. "I have a couple of announcements to make here tonight." When I had said that, everyone started chanting Kane's name. "I know, I know. He's healing and he's coming back soon. When he does, he's going to be the hell put of Gene Snitsky." They got louder.

"That's the first announcement I have, the other is I'm taking a medical leave of absence." The crowd then began to boo. "No, no it's all good. You see, Kane and I are going to have a baby."Everyone, it seemed, was stunned into silence with that. "That's right. I'm pregnant again, and this time, I'm not taking any chances." They began to cheer, and I could see some tears as well. "Until I have the baby, I won't be anywhere near the ring. I'm certainly going to miss you all until I return. Enjoy the show." I finished, trying hard not to cry.

As I laid the microphone down, Snitsky appeared out of nowhere and knocked Bradshaw down. I was able to run up the ramp and once I was on the stage, a wall fire appeared suddenly blocking Snitsky from. I immediately knew Kane had spoken to Vince and the pyro guys. Once behind the curtain, I was met with armed guards who escorted me back to my suite to wait for Bradshaw. I was informed that a guard would stay there until Bradshaw was able to make it back the suite.

It took about thirty minutes for Bradshaw to be cleared by the medical team to get back to the suite. When he did, he was pissed. "I want that son of a bitches head on a stick!" He nearly yelled. Then he turned to speak directly to me. "Call Kane and let him know you're alright. Tell him we're headed to the car and I'll have you at the airport within the hour and you'll be on your flight as scheduled. I'm getting you the hell out of here and away from that idiot!" He exclaimed.

"I knew I should not have let you go there alone, Lita! Are you okay? Get back here soon! I'm going to kick his ass! Who the hell does he think he is, taunting my wife!?" Kane yelled into the phone.

"I'm fine, Kane. If you hadn't thought to call Vince and pyro guys, I'm not sure what would have happened to me. Bradshaw is taking me to the airport now. I'll be back soon. Calm down. I'm alright. I love you." I said.

When I ended the call, Bradshaw had my bag in his hand, waiting for me at the door. When we exited, the armed guard outside the door, called for a second to walk with us until we were in the car and making our way to the airport.

"Thank you, Bradshaw. Thanks for the lunch too." I said as I hugged him.

"You're welcome. I expect dinner soon at your house." He said as he hugged me back. I laughed and nodded my answer to him.

I got on the plane and took a deep breath. I had made it through the day. My baby is safe and sound. I wish I could here what JR and Jerry were saying right now.

I laid my head back and relaxed during my flight back to Houston. When the plane landed, I found Sara standing by the gate entrance. She hugged me as best as she could. After all, she was eight months pregnant.

I got back to Mark and Sara's and made my way right into Kane's arms, so thankful I was there. I just laid my head on his chest and cried. I didn't realize that I was so upset until I saw my husband. He just held me until I was cried out.

"You don't have to see him again for a long time, Lita. I am going to kill him." Kane said in a hushed tone. I just nodded as he spoke.

"Lita, are you hungry? I ordered pizza." Sara asked.

"Go,eat some pizza. Don't make yourself sick by not eating. I mean it, Lita." Kane said in the same tone he'd calmed me down in.

I ate two slices and I began to feel my fatigue. I washed up the dishes I used, took a shower and curled up next to Kane and fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up the next morning, still lying in Kane's arms. It brought back the memory of the first time I woke up in his arms. It was after we bought the new house. I was surprised at my reaction to him when he came into the closet while I was hanging clothes.

After we made love, we made dinner together. We curled up in bed and watched a movie, we fell asleep before the movie was over. When I woke up the next morning, I was lying on my left side, snuggled into Kane, as though he were protecting me from something. That was one of the turning points of our marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**WWE characters belong to Vince McMahon and Titon Industries. Nothing belongs to me except the characters I made up.**

**Lita's point of view**

After a couple of days with Mark and Sara, Kane and I left on a flight back to North Carolina to our own home. I was so glad to get home. Kane let me help him get the bags in the house this time. After everything was put away, I went into the kitchen to fix dinner.

While I was cleaning the kitchen after dinner, I heard the door bell. After a few seconds I heard Kane speak to someone. I came into the foyer and found Edge there. I couldn't believe it.

"Adam . What brings you here?" I asked, not hiding my surprise.

"Hey, Lita. I need to talk to you and Kane about that moron Snitsky." He answered. That made Kane raise his brow.

"What, knowing he's a dead man isn't enough for him? What did he do?" Kane asked, in a tone that made me want to run.

"He hasn't done anything, really. He just says he wants a match with Lita and he doesn't care how he has to get it. I just thought I should give you guys a heads up. Congratulations on the baby. I hope it works out for the two of you." He told us.

"Come into the living room and have a seat. Would you like anything?" I said as I showed Edge into the living room.

As he sat down he admired the new house. "Man this place sure is a lot bigger that your other house, Lita. This is really pretty. I don't want to touch anything."

"Thanks. How are you doing? I'm sorry about the divorce. That sucks." I told him. Kane just sat back and listened as we talked. He knows Edge and I have been friends for a long time. He didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, it does. I'm just glad no kids were involved. I wanted to start a family and she wanted to see other women. Boy, do I know how to pick them." Adam responded.

"Not interrupt or anything, but I need to know just who Snitsky thinks he is. What the hell is he trying to do? What the hell does he mean by 'he doesn't care how he gets the match'? I mean what the fuck? Does he know what I'm going to do to him?" Kane yelled.

"Hey, man. Calm down. All I'm trying to do is give you guys a heads up. I mean, Kane you need to keep your head on straight, man. You have a wife and a baby on the way. You don't need to go into this thing and start beating the hell out of him first thing. All he's trying to do is goad you. Don't let him. What I'm saying is just lay low until you're healthy enough to come back to work. Me and the other guys in the locker room have your back. We all want him to pay for what he did to you and Lita. He won't get to her. I've spoken to Mark just before I got here. He's coming too when you get better. We are going to get him." Adam said trying to calm Kane down.

"Kane, please, calm down. Adam's right, we need a plan. Adam, you said you spoke to Mark. Who else have you spoken to? I'm not letting him goad me into anything. But I do need to know who's going to be there to help Kane. I'm telling you right now, if anything happens to my husband, I will find out why. The last thing you want on your ass is a woman scorned. You should pass that on to everyone." I told both of them.

They both looked at me and Kane was the first to speak. "You're damn straight you're not going to be there! I'm not letting anything hurt you. You and the baby will be kept far from the ring and extremely safe. I don't care what he says or does."

Adam spoke then, "I've spoken to Paul Wight, Chris Jericho, Christian, Paul Levesque, just to name a few. They all want to be there to make sure he doesn't get away from you or breaks your throat again. You need to call Vince tomorrow and get things rolling, though."

"Okay, I'll call him first thing in the morning. Thanks, man. By the way, what's in this for you?" Wow I guess Kane couldn't help himself.

"Lita's friendship means a lot to me, Kane. I'm glad to see her happy. I never thought the two of you would be happy together at all. I'm glad to see I was wrong. I just want to protect her and that precious little one she's carrying." Adam answered truthfully.

"That's good enough for me. Kane, come on. I don't think anyone would help Snitsky do anything to me." I said to my husband.

"There's one person who would. Matt." Kane said.

"I don't think Matt would do anything to hurt me. I haven't seen him or spoken to him in over a year. And even if he does contact me, I'll tell him the truth. I love my husband very much." I said as I walked over and kissed Kane.

Adam stayed for a while longer, then said he had to go. He was staying in town in a hotel. I told him he was more than welcome to stay with us, after all we had the room. But he declined. Deep down, I was relieved that he decided to go on to the hotel he arranged prior to his arrival at our house.

Kane and I went to bed not long after Adam left, we were exhausted after traveling and Kane's release from the hospital. As I got into bed, I snuggled into Kane's chest. He leaned in and kissed me, running his hand over my hair. He moved his hand down my arm and rested his hand on my stomach, then leaned down to kiss my stomach. He moved my shirt over my head and flung it to the floor. Then he kissed my stomach again, moving up my body to by breasts. Kissing one, then the other. I gave a moan of pleasure as he took my nipple into his mouth and moved on to the other one.

He kissed back down my stomach and moved my panties as he went. He kissed one hip, then the other. Then he pushed my knees up and parted my legs. I could feel his breath on me in my most tender of places. He inserted his finger into me, and then he tasted me. I arched my back and moaned, wanting more. With each pump of his hand, I came closer to my climax. As I climaxed, Kane eased his movements while I rode out my orgasm. As I came down, he moved up my body, kissing me on the my forehead.

"I love you so much, Lita. I will never understand how we got to this point. You gave me a normal life and I am so grateful to you. Thank you for wanting me, our life, and wanting a child with me." I thought I heard his voice crack, like he was fighting back tears.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you, Kane. I love you more than I have ever loved _anyone. _Don't ever forget that." I kissed his neck as he entered me. "Oh my god, Kane. You feel so great. Why did it take everything we've been through to know we belong together?"

"I know. Who would have thought? I need you so much." He said as he thrust in and out of me. I met each and every thrust with one of my own.

I began to moan louder as I reached my climax and Kane soon followed with his climax. We just lay there together, kissing one another, enjoying the love that has grown between us. Kane moved to lay beside me after we kissed for a long time, and held me all night.

The next week passed in a blur. We decided to work on the nursery during Kane's last full week at home. We put the nursery in the second bedroom downstairs, across the hall from our room. Since we weren't sure of the gender, I wanted to paint the walls a pail yellow. Kane wanted to decorate the nursery in bears, hoping for another boy. I didn't really care what we have as long as we get to have this baby, love this baby, and raise it together. If Kane is as good a father as he is a husband, this baby is very lucky.

We went shopping for furniture for the nursery. I wanted to decorate it in all mahogany, while Kane wanted all white. We went with mahogany after I explained to Kane my reason for going with the darker color. We weren't sure if we were having a boy or a girl, if we have a boy, white doesn't suite a boy, chestnut suites a boy just fine, but mahogany suites both a boy and a girl. He agreed with me after he thought about it.

We furnished the nursery with the beautiful crib, changing table, dresser, rocking chair, and ottoman that matched to a tee. When the furniture was delivered and set up in the nursery, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Tomorrow, I go back and meet up with Raw. I got something for you to help you feel safe while I'm gone. I have to go pick it up, so I'll be back in about an hour." Kane said as I was doing laundry and watching a Sylvester Stallone movie.

He bent down, kissed me softly, touched my cheek and left. I'm excited about what he got me. If he got me a gun, I'll return it to where he got it. I would hope, after a year of marriage, he would know this.

I was putting the laundry away when I heard the front door open and close. "Kane, I'm back here." I yelled out. When I didn't hear him respond, I came out of the bedroom and was faced with a huge doberman pincer. I froze. Where the fuck did this horse of a dog come from? I was afraid to breathe. Some one let him in, he certainly didn't turn the knob, open the door, and close it behind him. I was so relieved when Kane came from the kitchen.

"Lita, meet Cody. He's trained, he already knows your scent because I took one of your shirts to the k-9 training school, along with one of mine, while he was being trained so he would be used to our sent when I picked him up. He won't bite or attack without the command to. I'll teach all of them to you in the back yard. Just reach out and let him smell your hand. I promise he won't bite. He's actually a big baby." Kane explained.

"Is this my surprise?" I asked astonished.

"Yes. What were you expecting?" Kane asked.

"A gun, actually. No where near a dog. He's gorgeous." I said as I slowly walked to Cody, letting him smell the inside and the back of my hands. He smelled my hand, licked me and then he jumped up to greet me the way a happy and friendly dog will do. "Hi, Cody. You are gorgeous. Thank you Kane. He's so big. If anybody tries to get in here, I feel for them. Cody will do some real damage to them." I hugged my gift and I actually was surprised.

Cody followed me everywhere I went. I returned to the bedroom to finish putting the laundry away and turned to leave, and there's Cody, with me. When we came out of the bedroom, I saw Kane had been busy himself. In the kitchen, there was a food container attached to a bowl and a water container attached to a water bowl sitting beside the island in the middle of the kitchen. In the living room was a giant dog bed sitting under the living room window. The bed was full of dog toys for him to chew on.

"Wow, you've been busy. Did he come with all of this stuff?" I asked Kane.

"No, actually. When you went shopping last week with your sister, I did some shopping of my own. I was afraid you would beat me home. When I got back and saw you were still gone, I took everything downstairs and put in the closet under the stairs, since you said I could do anything I wanted with that closet, I used it to store part of your present." Kane explained. "Let's go outside so I can teach you the commands. The trainer gave me notes so we could learn them, but she said that he would listen mainly to one person, so you need to learn them since you're the one he belongs to."

I took Cody by is collar and pointed him to the back door, let go of him and went out the door, calling for him over my shoulder. He followed me without hesitation. I practiced the commands with him and we got used to each other. He is such a wonderful dog. I hope he's accepting of the baby when it gets here.

We took Cody back in to the house with us. I went into the bedroom to start packing Kane's suitcases for him. He went into the huge closet and got the luggage down off the shelf while I got his ring gear, and regular clothes ready to be packed. Cody laid at the end of the bed and went to sleep. I doubt he will sleep in his bed in the living room at night. I may have to buy a second one to put in the bedroom for him.

Once everything was packed, Kane asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner tonight. "Do you want to go to Olive Garden for dinner? I want to take you out tonight."

"Sure, that sounds good." I answered him. We got ready to go out, and I told Cody to behave while we were gone. We had a nice dinner together. We were gone about three hours, so when we got home, Cody couldn't wait to get outside. He practically knocked me down to get out the back door.

That night, we made love like there was no tomorrow. I held Kane not wanting to let go. The next morning, I took him to the airport, as we waited for his flight to be called for boarding I laid my head on Kane's shoulder and cried.

"I'll only be gone for three days, baby. It'll pass real quick. Stop crying, please." Kane pleaded as he ran the back of his index finger down from my hairline to my jawbone. "I love you."

I sighed a deep sigh and dried my tears. "I know. It's just we haven't really been apart for very long since we were married. I'm scared something will happen to you. I can't help it."

Before, long, Kane's flight was called to begin boarding first class passengers. I cried harder, as we kissed passionately. Then we heard cameras flashing around us. We looked around to see some fans have recognized us and began to take pictures of us. We smiled at them and offered to sign autographs for everyone.

When he boarded the plane, I watched it as it was taxied out to the runway. After a few minutes, I watched it take off. I said a little prayer that the love of my life would be returned to me safely in three days.

**Kane's Point of View**

I can't wait to meet up with the WWE and get my hands on Snitsky. He well pay for everything he has done to my wife, the baby we lost, and to me. I won't lie to myself or anyone else for that matter, this may end in murder; Snitsky's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**WWE characters belong to Vince McMahon and Titon Industries. Nothing belongs to me except the characters I made up.**

**Kane's Point of View**

I finally arrived at the Staples arena in LA and met up with Vince and Bischoff. I had a an appointment to speak with them; while I was waiting, Edge showed up.

"Hey, man. How are ya?" He asked as he held his hand out.

I shook his hand and answered him. "I'm good, Adam. I'm waiting to speak to Vince and Bischoff. What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting to talk to you about tonight and Snitsky. Mark is here, he said if I saw you to tell you he wants to talk to you about how we are all going to handle Snitsky." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I appreciate everything you guys are doing, but I need to handle this thing alone." I told him.

"No dice, dude. I mean, he pissed us all off with his actions, so we all want a piece of him. If it was just you that he hurt, we would all say it was a chance we all take, but going after a pregnant woman and thinking it's funny what happened to her is just crossing a line. None of us are willing to step back and let you do this thing on your own. He's fucking with a family now and that's not right." Edge said, matter of factly.

I had no idea so many people held Lita in such high regard. I'm still weary of Edge, though. This little voice in the back of my head is yelling for me not to trust him. Even though my wife says it's okay to trust Edge, I still don't like it.

Vince finally opened the door to begin our meeting. I made my way into the makeshift office and sat down at the table they had set up.

"Kane, I am aware of your situation with Snitsky and I can only say that I can empathize with what he has done to you and Lita, but letting you have a shot at him is not in your best interest." Bischoff said as I sat down.

"Are you serious? I want him and it will be in the ring or on the street, the choice is yours. But I can guarantee you, I will get him. I don't give a flying fuck if you approve or not." I'm trying my best to hold on to my temper and not slam Bischoff's head into the wall behind him.

I look toward Vince and I can see he's not happy at all with what Bischoff has just said. "Kane, let me apologize right away for an idiot who is about to lose his job. I have spoken to Mark and some of the other guys and they want to help you. Most of them want to do this for Lita, but Mark wants to do this to help you. Meet with your brother and hear him out. Once you have made your decision, come back here and we'll get it in a writing and in a contract. However, Snitsky isn't here tonight. He's on vacation, so you have some extra time to hash everything out. If you like, we have a few guys in training and one of them is ready for a shot up."

"Fine, at least I'll get some action. Who is this new guy?" I asked, not satisfied in the least.

"Kofi Kingston. I think he's going to go far. He needs an experience superstar to wrestle tonight, so I thought about you. Just don't hurt him." Vince answered.

"I wont' hurt him." I said, seething underneath. I know this young kid has nothing to do with what's going on, so I'll do my best not to hurt him too bad.

I make my way to Mark's dressing room to find out what he wanted. As I raised my hand to knock on the door, it opened. "Adam told me you wanted to talk to me. What's up?"

"Hey, Kane. This thing with Snitsky, the guys and me want to surround the ring to make sure he doesn't get away." Mark said as he stood aside, allowing me to enter the room. "We haven't said anything to Vince yet, we wanted to talk to you first, so I say you talk to everybody else before the start of Raw tonight."

"I'll just talk to them now and tell them thanks but no thanks. I can take care of that bastard myself." I said.

"Yeah, we've seen how that worked out for ya, little brother. Let us help you and quit arguing. I told Diamond Dallas Paige that nobody messes with my family and I meant it. When you married Lita, she became my family. I know you can handle yourself, but this ain't just about you, it's about her, too. We're going out there, surrounding the ring, rather you like it or not. Get over it." Mark stated with a lot authority.

I knew I lost this argument. I'm only conceding to him for Lita. I want Snitsky's head on a stick as bad as she does. We will get want we want, and never have to worry about that jack ass again. "Fine, I'll talk to the guys tonight. I need to call and check on Lita." With that being said, I turned and left the room, heading for my own dressing room.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Lita's number, but before the call could be connected, there was a knock on my door. I held the phone to my ear waiting for Lita to pick up as I answered the door. Lita answered the phone as I saw who was at the door. Matt Hardy.

"I have to call you right back and I'll explain what happened. Everything is alright though." I didn't give her a chance to say anything, I just closed the phone.

"What the hell do you want?!" I demanded from Hardy.

"I wanted to make sure Lita is alright. Is she here?" Hardy rudely said.

"No, she isn't here and she's fine." I growled as I tried to shut the door, but Hardy shoved his hand on it.

"I'm not leaving until I get to see and talk to Lita. I want to see for myself that you haven't hurt her!" He demanded.

"Yes you are! You get the hell out of here, now!" I yelled at him.

"NO! I need to see Lita! You better not have hurt her you sick son of a bitch! I'll kill you if you did! She's not carrying your spawn anymore so let her go!" That did it. Before I knew what I was doing, I had that dumb ass against the wall with my hand around his throat. I was seething and he was one of the causes.

"Kane, let him go, man. He's not worth it! Let him go!" I heard Mark yelling.

I let the weasel go and told him, "If you bother her in any way I will kill you! You will not upset my wife. Do you understand me?"

"If you come back around and try this again, I'll take a shot at ya, Matt." Mark said as he stared Hardy down.

The weasel backed away, not taking his eyes off me and Mark. I don't know what he was trying accomplish, but I will find out. Maybe Edge will know, after all, they are friends.

I decided to call Lita back. As I walked in my dressing room, Mark followed me. "Hey, sorry about that. I met with Bishcoff and Vince. Snitsky's on vacation this week, so I have to wait. But I do have a match tonight with a new kid by the name of Kofi Kingston. Vince says he's going to go far."

"That sucks and it only makes it worse to know you can't get your hands on the idiot for a week. Just don't hurt this new kid. Teach him, but don't hurt him, Kane, please. What was that first call about?" Lita asked the question I don't want to answer, but I won't lie to her.

I took a deep breath and told her the truth. "Just as you answered, there was a knock on my door. It was Matt Hardy."

"What did he want?" She asked.

"He wanted to see you. He said he doesn't understand why I'm still keeping you because you're not carrying my spawn anymore and that if I hurt you he's going to kill me. Lita, I almost broke his neck with my bare hand. If Mark hadn't come down the hall, I would have." I told her.

"Oh lord. I'm so sorry. Why would he try to contact me after a year of not speaking? I don't understand. Obviously he hasn't kept up with anything or he would know about you and me and the new baby. Stay away from him, Kane. Please, just ignore him. He'll probably just go away." Lita pleaded. I'm not so sure I can do that.

"I don't think I can just ignore him, Lita. He came in here and threatened me. I'm worried about you and the baby with Snitsky not here and you at home. Now I have to worry about Hardy doing something. I can't just let him act like this. If he attacks me again, I will hurt him. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." I don't want to upset her, but she has to understand that it can't be let go.

"I'll be okay, Kane. I promise I will be. Just come home to me, please. We'll deal with Matt together." Lita said.

"Fine. I will come home. I'll be there in three days. I love you." I closed my phone.

"Hey. What the hell was that all about, man?" Mark demanded.

"I have no idea. Hardy came in here demanding to see and speak to Lita. When I told him she's not here, he went off and told me I had better not have hurt her or he was going to kill me. I got news for him, if he comes back around here again, he's the one is going to get killed." I said to Mark.

"He's not worth it, Kane. Let it go. He doesn't know where you and Lita are in your relationship. When he finds out, he'll have no choice but to. Now, about Snitsky, we don't want to make it a lumberjack match, we just want to make sure it's a fair fight. You guys use only your bodies; no weapons. That way, he can't break your throat again. Is that good with you?" Mark said as he told me what he and the guys wanted to do.

"Yeah, that's fine. I want his head, Mark. I know what I've done to Lita was wrong, and I'm trying to make amends for that. I love her so much. I don't want to lose her. I fell in love with her before the company expanded to include WCW. When you and I and our match against the Hardyz and she tried to do the hurricarana on me, that's when it happened. I didn't know what to do about it. I went about that whole thing extremely wrong. It turned out good in the end, but it was still wrong." I confessed to my brother.

"Just keep in mind what she means to you and you'll be alright. I've never seen you this happy in my life and I'm grateful to Lita for that. Now, come on. Enough of this mushy shit. The show's starting." Mark said.

When it was time for my match with Kofi, I could tell he was scared of me. I like that. Keeping them scared is a thrill for me. I let him throw me around the ring a bit, then I had my fun and pinned him with little effort.

I went to the hotel the WWE registered for me and showered and laid down to try to get some sleep. I miss my wife so much. That is a word I thought I would never get to use; wife. It feels good to say it in the same sentence with my name. I didn't sleep worth a damn. After I got woke up, I called home.

"Good morning, my wife." I said as Lita answered the phone.

"Good morning, my husband. How are you feeling this morning? I miss you. I didn't sleep worth a damn last night." That made me smile.

"I'm missing my wife, but other than that, I feel fine. I didn't sleep good either. Good thing all we have is a meet and greet today,then I fly home in the morning. Did you watch the show last night?" I said to my wife.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you. You taught that kid last night without hurting him. Good job. He's really good. I hope he lives up to his potential." Lita said. We talked a little more and hung up.

I went to eat breakfast and was interrupted by Matt Hardy. I think this moron has lost him fucking mind.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and I want an answer! Where is Lita?!" He demanded.

"She's at home, Matt. What the hell do you want? You haven't tried to contact her in a year, now you're attacking me. What is your problem?" I seethed at him.

"You are my problem, freak! You took what was mine and made a whore out of her!" I didn't think about it, I just swung as I stood, knocking the table I was sitting at over. I connected with a sickening thud.

I picked him up with one hand and slammed him back to the floor, hard. "If you ever call my wife that name again, I will knock your teeth down your damn throat! My wife is fine. She's at home resting. I guess it's time you find some things out. We are a family now. We are still having a baby! You leave us alone or I will send you to your maker!" I said to him through clinched teeth, within inches of his face.

When I let him go, I heard the police sirens as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant we were in. When he stood up, he told the police I attacked him for no reason. Before I knew it, the police were putting me in handcuffs and reading me my rights. Fuck, how did this happen?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**WWE characters belong to Vince McMahon and Titon Industries. Nothing belongs to me except the characters I made up.**

**Kane's Point of View**

I called Lita after I was booked into jail. I can't believe this happened. "Lita, you have to come to LA. I'm in jail."

"What? When? What happened? Did you find Snitsky?" She shot at me all at once.

"No, I didn't find Snitsky. But Matt Hardy found me. We got into a fight and when the cops showed up, he told the cops that I attacked him for no reason at all, so they arrested me." I told her.

"Matt? Why after all this time? This doesn't make any sense. I'm on my way. I'll call Mark for you and he can get an attorney while I'm getting there. Love you." Then she ended the call.

I was led back to the cell they had me in. The sound of the cell doors closing behind me is a sound I will never forget. The only thing I did was defend my wife. Matt Hardy will pay for this.

**Lita's Point of View**

I cannot believe this! Why now? If Matt were going to come after me, why didn't he come after Kane and I lost our son? This is seriously fucked up.

As I went to my bedroom to pack a suitcase, I opened my phone to call Mark. Hopefully he hasn't left LA yet.

He answered on the third ring. "Hello."

"Hey, Mark. We have a problem." I stated.

"What problem? Are you okay, Lita?" He asked

"I'm just peachy. Kane is in jail in LA. I need you to get him an attorney, I'm on my out there, now. I'm on my way to the airport to get the next flight to LAX. Can you find out what his bail is sat at and we'll go from there." I explained to my brother-in-law.

"Yeah. How did this happen?" He said, sounding as shocked as I am.

"Matt Hardy attacked him this morning and told the police that Kane had attacked him for no reason." I responded.

"Oh my gosh. I was afraid this would happen. I walked up on him and Kane fighting last night. Kane looked like he wanted to kill him. He might have if I hadn't showed up. Call when you land and I'll come get you. I should have an attorney by then. Everything will work out, Lita. Don't worry." Mark reassured me.

I closed my phone and the tears began to fall. I knew I had to pull myself together so I could see to drive. I would just leave my car in the long term parking at the airport. I don't have time to wait on a cab to get here. The quicker I get there, the better.

When I got to the airport, I paid for the parking, retrieved my luggage from the truck of my car, and walked toward the Delta airlines ticket counter.

"Next." The flight attendant called.

I stepped up to the counter and stated my request. "I need a ticket for your next flight to LAX. It's an emergency."

"Yes ma'am. One moment please." she typed for a few seconds then smiled at me. "You're in luck, dear. The next flight leaves in twenty minutes. The first boarding calls are just being made. That will be $445. Will that be cash or charge? I'll need an ID, please."

"Credit" I said and handed her my card and my ID. It seemed like it took forever for her to finish, but it was more like a few seconds.

She took my suitcase and handed it to a steward who ran it to the plane for me. I began to run for the gate I was told my flight was at. When I arrived, the flight attendant was just beginning to close the boarding door.

"Wait, wait! I'm on this flight. Please, don't close the door. I need to get to my husband in LA. Please let me on." I yelled.

"Hurry, honey. You just made it." She smiled as she took my boarding pass. I half ran down the boarding ramp and entered the plane. I found my seat and tried to relax. It was going to take me a total of six hours to get to my husband. I need to relax and stay calm. All this stress can't be good for the baby.

When I made my connecting flight in Flagstaff, Arizona, I had thirty minutes between flights. When the flight took off, I new I only had a couple of hours to before we got to LAX. I was able to take a small nap. The lady who was in in the same seating section as me woke me up.

"Excuse me, Lita. We're landing." She smiled at me as I woke up.

"I didn't know that you recognized me." I said, hoping she wasn't going to shout out my name.

"Well, I've been pregnant and stressed out myself, Lita. I know how it feels. And I'm a Kanenite. I love him. He debuted the day after my daughter's birth. So, I've watched him from day one." She said as she braced for the landing. "I love to fly, but the take off and landing scare the hell out of me."

"Yeah, me too. Thank you." I said to her. I reached in my bag and found a blank piece of paper and a pen. I wrote her a small note of gratitude and signed it, handing it to her.

I gathered my things and found the baggage claim. As I waited for my bag to come around, I took out my phone and called Mark to let him know I landed.

He picked me up forty minutes later and we drove to the jail. "Kane met with the attorney, and it looks like with the witness statements, the charges could be dropped. The witnesses said the Hardy began yelling at Kane. Kane didn't even know he was in the restaurant until Hardy began to yell. He called you a whore and that's when Kane hit him. The police are saying he was provoked. If he wants, Kane can press charges on Matt. I don't think he's going to though. He said all he wants is for Matt to go away."

I nodded and stayed quiet for the most part until we got to the jail. I went in, gave my name and they told me that Kane was being release, that Matt dropped the charges. When I walked to the next room, I saw Matt standing at a desk taking pictures with the officers there. Ever the showman.

I walked passed him without letting him know I had seen him, right into Kane's arms. I cried when wrapped me in his embrace. After I calmed down, Kane kept one arm around me and we walked passed Matt and out the front door. From what I could see, Matt was very surprised and confused at my affection toward Kane.

We got into Mark's car and Kane called Vince. He still had time to make the meet and greet. So I joined him, and gave the fans a surprise. We met with the fans and signed pictures and allowed the fans to take pictures of their own.

After three hours of the meet and greet, Mark, Kane, and myself drove to LAX to get flights home. Of course Mark went to Houston where he lives and Kane and I went to North Carolina where we live.

When we boarded the plane, we watched as the business class and coach passengers board the plane. Much to our shock, one of the coach passengers was non other than Matt Hardy. How are we going to make it through this flight? Kane reached over and took my hand.

"Do you want to switch seats?" He asked me.

I just shook my head. The only thing that would do is add flame to the fire. I feel for Matt, I really do, but I live my husband. Matt needs to accept this and move on.

The flight home was uneventful other than a little turbulence. When the we got back to North Carolina, Kane took my keys and said he would drive home. He bought me a new car when we got married. He said I would need a family car to drive with a baby and that my mustang just wouldn't do.

I kept watching in the mirror, but I didn't see Matt's car anywhere. That could only mean that he either wasn't following us, or that he got a new car.

When we got home., Kane told me not to cook anything that he would call for a pizza because we were both exhausted. He told me to lay down and rest for a while. Neither one of us are willing to take any chances with this baby. I have a doctors appointment in the morning.

That night, we poured ourselves into bed and went to sleep almost immediately. When I awoke, Kane wasn't beside me. I got out of bed and found him on the back porch with Cody. I saw he made coffee, so I got a cup and joined him on the porch. We were excited about the doctor today, we learn what we're having.

We sat in silence for a while. Kane turned to me and began to talk to me. "I got you something when I was in LA before everything happened." He got up and went in the house. I couldn't imagine what he had gotten me. Why does he keep getting me things?

He returned with something in his hand. "When I won that stupid match against Matt, I didn't get you an engagement ring because I thought you might throw it back at me and tell me what I could with it."

"I probably would have." I said, shaking my head.

He got down in front of me and took my left hand. He removed my wedding ring and opened the ring box. Inside was the most beautiful wedding set I had ever seen. They were covered in diamonds set in platinum. They were the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. I cried as he slid the rings on my ring finger.

"Why do you keep buying me things? It's not that I don't appreciate the things you give me, but I feel bad because I don't give you anything." I said through my tears.

"You've given me plenty, Lita. What are you talking about? You're giving me a baby, it was your idea to buy a new home, we have a normal life. I wouldn't have that without you. You can't give me anything more. I owe you everything and I know that." He said to me.

After I admired my new rings, we got ready to go to the doctor. "What do you want Kane?" I asked as we drove.

"I'd like to have a son, but a girl is okay. A daughter would be good to have." He answered as he pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

We went to the elevator to got to the eighth floor where my doctor is located. I have found that male doctor is more compassionate than a female doctor. We sat down and waited for our names to be called to go for our ultrasound.

We didn't have to wait long. A nurse led us to a dimly lit room and told me to lie flat on my back. She moved my pants below my ever growing belly and put the jelly on my stomach. She turned on the monitor and put the mouse looking wand on my stomach and began moving it around. In a few seconds, we heard the baby's heart beat, then she showed us its heart, feet, hands, and its face. Then she asked if we would like to know the gender, we both said yes simultaneously. In a matter of moments, she said, "It's a girl," I swore I saw a tear in Kane's eye.

When the ultrasound was over, the nurse wiped the jelly off my belly, pulled my pants back to their place, and Kane helped me sit up. He was beaming, I probably was too. We gathered our things and left.

On the way home, Kane pulled into Babies R Us. I asked him what he was doing and he told me, "The nursery is in teddy bears. We have to put pink in that room. My daughter can't have all those bears. Come on." He got out of the car and took my hand when I met him in front of the car.

We went to the strollers and Kane picked the cutest pink stroller with a matching car seat. Then we went to the clothes and he picked all the lacy frilly dresses he could find. I just watched and did my best not to laugh.

"Emma Grace," he said over his shoulder to me.

"I'm sorry? Who's Emma Grace?" I asked him.

"That's what I want to name her. Emma Grace." He said.

"I love that. It's so pretty. Emma Grace Calloway. Wow, we didn't have to think long on the name. That's beautiful. I love it." I couldn't believe it. I thought Kane would be so disappointed with a girl, but truthfully, a boy might have disappointed him. I'm glad we're having a girl. She will probably mellow him out.

We paid for the things Kane picked out and loaded them in the car. When we got in and he turned the key, I started laughing at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He said, with twinkle in his eye.

"I can't believe you. Don't you think we should leave some things for other people to get? My sister wants to give me a baby shower and there isn't anything left." I told him between giggles.

"The people who are going to be at the baby shower are women. They'll figure it out." He said, with a chuckle.

That night, we made love, then Kane laid his hand on my stomach and the baby kicked. He bent and kissed my stomach, saying "I love you Emma Grace and Mommy loves you, too. You'll never want for anything. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**WWE characters belong to Vince McMahon and Titon Industries. Nothing belongs to me except the characters I made up.**

**Kane's Point of View**

I have to go back to work today. I hate leaving Lita behind. I feel like I leave a piece of me every time I do. Lita is going to take me to the airport, and hopefully she doesn't cry this time. I hate it when she gets upset, I know it upsets Emma when she does.

I found her in the kitchen making breakfast. The phone rang and when she answered it, she just hung up, with no conversation.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"You don't want to know." Was her answer.

"Who was it, Lita?" I asked, showing her I wasn't going to let it go.

"Matt. I don't know how he got my new number." She answered.

"Edge. I bet Adam gave him your number." I said, not keeping the disdain out of my voice.

"I would seriously doubt that, Kane. Adam wouldn't do that to us. He might have six months ago, but not now." She protested.

I didn't say anything else on the matter. I'll speak to Adam when I see him later, I just won't tell Lita that.

I went to pack my suitcases and put them by the front door when Lita told me breakfast was ready. We ate and left for the airport. When we arrived, kissed her and told her to be careful.

I barely made my flight. I had to meet up with everyone in Oklahoma. When I arrived at my hotel room, put everything in the room and went to another meet and greet at a local mall. Then I went to the arena where Smackdown was being taped. I found my dressing room and went to find Adam. I was going to get to the bottom of Hardy if it killed me.

I found him in the arena's weight room. "Adam, did you give Hardy Lita's new phone number?" I demanded.

He gave me a confused look. "No. I actually haven't talked to Matt in a while. Why?"

"He called the house this morning. Lita didn't talk to him, she just hung the phone up. If you didn't give him her number, who did?" I said as stared him down.

"I have no idea, Kane. I wouldn't do that to her. I see how happy she is. I'm not into home wrecking, man. Maybe you should ask Matt yourself." He said, stepping up to me.

"If I find out you did, it's your ass." I warned him. I left the weight room then, making my way to find Jeff Hardy. I'll get my answers from the weasel's brother.

I found him and slammed him into the wall he standing in front of, flirting with some slutty looking girl.

"Where's Matt? Huh? If I have to, I'll beat it out of you, Hardy!" I yelled as I held him against the wall.

"I'm not my brother's keeper, freak!" He yelled back as he low blowed me. "If you hadn't stolen what was his, you wouldn't be in the predicament!" He punched me in the back of the head. Then it was on for real.

I hit him with an uppercut, kneed him in the ribs, then I hit him with a left hook, then a right, and then I slammed him into the wall.

"Kane, stop it! Back off, Kane!" I heard Stacey Kiebler yelling. "Help, somebody help!"

Edge, Big Show, Al Snow, Shawn Michaels, and The Undertaker were between us, holding apart. Jeff was fighting with everything he had to get to me. "Let go of me! I want that piece of shit! Let go!"

Then Vince showed up almost out of no where. "What the hell is going on back here? Somebody better start talking! What happened?"

"That freak attacked me out of no where demanding I tell him where Matt is! I'm not telling that thief anything!" Hardy yelled.

"Your fucking brother is calling my wife. She has a new phone number and I want know how he got it! He attacked me and had me arrested for attacking him! He started this shit and you get to pay for it! One Hardy is as good as the other one!" I yelled back.

"If you have a problem with Matt Hardy, then you need to take it up with Matt not Jeff. If you pull something like this again, Kane you will be suspended! Jeff, if you know where your brother is, then you need to tell him he needs to clean up the mess he made! Now go to your locker rooms and wait until your segments and matches begin. After that, the two of you are to go to your hotels and not have contact with each other. If you do and I catch wind of it, you're both suspended, pending an investigation and possible termination. Now go!" Vince demanded.

I hate when someone tells me what to do! But I have to think about Emma and Lita now. It's not just about me anymore, I have a family now. I backed away from him, saying, "I'll get him, Jeff! I'll get Matt. The longer it takes, the worse it's going to be! Tell your brother that!"

"Kane, I'm warning you! Do not say another word!" Vince said.

I went to my locker room and began pacing. No one, not even Lita in our worst days, has ever pissed me off as much as Matt fuckin' Hardy. I can't wait to get my hands on Snitsky and then Hardy. Maybe Vince will let me have a cage match with both of them. That would be sweet.

**Lita's Point of View**

I spent the rest of the morning with Cody and watching television. My sister Vicky came over and asked me to go to lunch with her. "So, what are you guys having? I can't wait to throw you a baby shower. I'm so glad you and Kane have decided to make it work. I'm so proud of you."

"We're having a girl and Kane has named her Emma Grace. I'm not sure when he came up with that name, but I think it's beautiful." I said, beaming with pride. "When we get back to my house, I'll show you the things he bought her yesterday. He's so happy we're having a girl."

"Wow. Lita, what made you guys decide to work it out? I mean, I hate him for what he did to you. How can you live with him?" She asked, almost ashamed to ask.

"It's alright to be curious, Vicky. If the tables were turned, I would be curious, too. Anyway, Mom and Dad raised us that when you marry someone it's for life, no matter what. I knew what I was doing when I signed that contract. I was expecting Matt to win, though. When Kane won, I felt like my world was shattered. Those first months of our marriage were so hard. After we lost the baby, I thought he would leave me and move on. But then, he didn't and he took such good care of me. He really did. Then before I was released from the hospital and I realized Kane wasn't going anywhere, I knew I had to work on it. I had to because I was going to be his wife forever. So I accepted it. Since we started working on us, I've fallen so much in love with a man no one else has ever seen. I never loved Matt the way I love Kane. Does that make sense or have I lost my mind?" I tried my best to put it into words.

"That actually makes perfect sense. My gosh, when I fall in love with someone, I hope I look like you do when I talk about him. You look as though you might die without him. I'll do my best to get to know my brother-in-law. I mean he is father of my niece. I've never actually had a conversation with the man. What made him the way he is anyway?' Vicky said.

"Well, when he was little, his brother accidentally set their house on fire and his parents were killed. The apprentice who worked for them told his brother that Kane was killed. All the while, Kane was alive and it turns out his mother had an affair with the apprentice and conceived Kane. Kane's father hid him away in institutions and then he was placed in a foster home. He watched his foster father kill his foster mother then killed himself. He was only twelve when that happened. His father told him he was scarred to the point that no one would ever love him or accept him. It turns out the only scars he has are psychological, thanks to his father's mental abuse." I told her the truth of everything.

"Oh my god, Lita. That's horrible. No wonder he's the way he is. You know I don't really follow your business unless I know you're going to be on, so then I watch it. Who's his brother?" Vicky shocked the shit out of me. I thought everyone knew the story of Kane and Taker.

"What? I thought everyone knew the story of Kane and his brother. Are you serious? You don't follow WWE? I thought you did. The Undertaker is Kane's brother. You seriously didn't know?" I said to her incredulously.

"No, I had no idea. The Undertaker is as big as Kane. Is he like Kane? Does he have a family?" She asked.

"No, they are literally polar opposites. Mark, Taker's real name, is married and his wife Sara is due to give birth to their daughter any day. I think their daughter's name is going to be Chasey." I answered her.

Our food came and we ate and laughed together like we used to so when we were kids. We talked about her nursing job, and about our brother and his who is an accountant. I'm the only one out of three kids who stayed athletic after we grew up and went to college. I didn't finish, but they did. I couldn't be happier for them.

When we finished eating, Vicky payed the bill, I left the tip. Then we went back to my house and I showed her everything Kane has bought for Emma.

"These little dresses are so adorable. I can't wait to have one. I'm so jealous of you. When does Kane get home? Will he care that we spent the day together? I mean, before he didn't want anyone talking to you. I don't want to cause you problems." She hesitantly said.

"No, I told you, he's different now. He isn't the same man he was before. In fact, after I pick him up from the airport Friday, why don't you come over for supper that night and spend some time with us? I'd like that very much, Vicky." I said to her.

"If you're sure. That will be interesting. I'd like to get to know him better. But it's just he scares me so much." Vicky confessed.

"I'll tell him not to scare. I promise, he won't." I reassured her.

After a few minutes longer, she said her goodbyes, we hugged and she left, leaving me with Cody. It's so hot, I think I'll go for a swim.

As I got my suite on, I heard the doorbell ring. I put on my bath robe and answered the door. I couldn't fucking believe who I was looking at.

"What the hell are you doing here, Matt? What do you want?" I said to hm rudely. "How did you find out where I live?"

"I want to check on you and make sure you're alright. My dad saw your mom and she told him you moved here. Dad told me in conversation the other day. Why did Kane make you sell your house and move to this place?" He demanded.

"Kane didn't make me do anything! It was my idea to sell MY house and buy this one! I'm fine, Matt! You need to leave, now! Stop calling me and don't come back!" I shouted at him, alarming Cody.

"NO!" He shouted and grabbed my arm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**WWE characters belong to Vince McMahon and Titon Industries. Nothing belongs to me except the characters I made up.**

**Lita's Point of View**

"Let go of me, Matt! Cody!" Calling the dog's name was all it took. Cody had Matt's other arm in his mouth before I could blink.

Matt let go of me, screaming as he went down to the floor. "Get this fucking animal off me, Lita! What the fuck?!"

"Hold him, Cody. Good boy." I said as I grabbed my phone and called 911.

"911. What is your emergency?" I heard the operator say.

"I have an intruder in my house. My doberman pincer has him down, holding him. I'm five months pregnant. Please, help." I yelled into the phone.

"Ma'am stay calm. I have police and paramedics on the way. Stay calm for me. What's your name?" She asked.

"Lita Calloway." I said.

"Are you alone in the house, ma'am?" The operator.

"Yes. Please hurry!" I said.

"They're on the way, Mrs. Calloway. Would you like me to contact someone?" She asked.

"My husband." I told her without thinking, and I began to cry. I gave her Kane's contact information. I heard the sirens as the emergency services were approaching.

"I hear the emergency services approaching. I'm going to place you on hold to contact your husband." Then the phone went silent.

**Kane's Point of View**

I had just finished and won my match with Al Snow. I was so pissed still, that I was a little too rough on Al.

As I entered my locker room, my cell rang. When I looked at the caller ID window, it said 911 NC. Oh my god, Lita.

I grabbed it and flipped it open immediately. "Hello" I hesitantly said.

"Mr. Calloway?" I heard a woman say.

"Yes, what's wrong? Is my wife alright?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Sir, your wife has reported an intruder in the home and called for emergency services. That's the only information I'm at liberty to say. I can say, however that you need to get home." She told me.

"Tell her I'm on my way." Isaid as I closed my phone. I hurried with a shower dressed and ran out of the room.

As I ran I called the airport and booked a flight home. A million things are running through my mind.

"Kane, what's wrong?" I heard Vince say as I ran past his makeshift office.

"I just got a call from North Carolina 911. Something is wrong with Lita." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran.

"Take my jet, I'll call and have it ready when you reach the airport. Call and let me know how she is." Vince said as he ran to catch up to me.

"Thanks, Vince." I said as I ran.

I reached my rental car and drove at break neck speed to the airport. As promised, Vince's jet was waiting and ready for me when I got there. The pilot was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and when he saw me running toward him, he turned and went up the stairs, waiting for me at the door. As I entered, he raised the stairs and shut the door.

"Take your seat and buckle in. We'll be in the air as soon as we get clearance to take off, Mr. Calloway. Mr. McMahon has informed me of the emergency. We'll fly straight to the airport in Raleigh and Mr. McMahon has arranged for a car to pick you up." The pilot said.

"Thank you." I said, trying to stay calm.

**Lita's Point of View**

As the police approached with their guns drawn, and I had collapsed on the floor, holding my hand tight to my stomach in a gesture to protect Emma, they began yelling, "Call off the dog."

"Cody, release." I commanded my dog.

He released Matt's arm and came over to lay beside me; not taking his eyes off Matt.

The police put their guns away and came in to assess the damage to both me and Matt. I was crying hysterically at this point. The EMT's began to work on Matt's hand, wrapped it up. One of the officers read Matt his rights and arrested him. The said they would take him to the hospital for stitches.

The EMT's moved over to me and told me to lie back. I did as I was told. One of them left and returned within minutes with a gurney. I told them I was alright, but they want to be certain, so I stood and got on the gurney as they told me to. They strapped me down and animal control had to take Cody in just to be sure all procedures were followed. I will fight tooth and nail to get my dog back.

They loaded me into the ambulance and we went to the hospital. I was admitted immediately to the OB ward, where Emma could be monitored for the next twenty four hours. Four hours later, Kane arrived at the hospital.

"I went home and some neighbors told me you were brought here. What happened?" Kane said as he sat down beside me, taking my hand and kissing my belly.

"I went to lunch with Vicky and after she left, I wanted to take a swim, so I put on my suit and there was a knock on the door. I put on my bath robe and answered the door. It was Matt, Kane. He accused you of making me sell my house and keeping me under your control. Then I told him to leave he shouted no at me and grabbed my arm. I sicked Cody on him and he got bit. Then he let me go and I called 911 and asked them to call you. He scared me more than he hurt me." I began to cry again.

Kane held me as I cried. "It's over now. Calm down, Lita. How's Emma? Has a doctor spoken to you yet?"

He was so calm, it had me scared. "Yes, I have to stay here until tomorrow. Matt's in jail. I'm pressing charges on him for trespassing and assault. He'll be there for a long time, Kane."

"If he gets out, Lita, I am going to hurt him. How did he know how to find you?" He asked.

"My mom saw his dad at the grocery and she innocently told his dad in conversation when he asked about me. She didn't mean for this to happen. She and Vicky are downstairs in the cafeteria getting something to eat. Please, don't be angry with Mom." I pleaded with him. He only nodded to me and didn't say anything.

"Did you have a good lunch with Vicky?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, we had lunch, laughed and had a real good time together. I invited her to dinner at the house Friday night. She says she wants to get to know you better. Just don't scare her, behave yourself, Kane Michael Calloway." I said as stern as I dared.

He smirked at me and said, "I won't scare her, I promise. I'm glad you had a good visit."

"I'm hungry and I don't want to eat the food here. Hospital food is gross." I said after about half an hour.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to eat their food." I answered.

My mom and Vicky came in then and almost went ghost white when they saw Kane there.

"Hello, Kane." My mom said to him as she walked to the chair on the other side of me.

He nodded to her as she sat down. "How are you, Jean?"

"I'm good. When did you get here?" She asked.

"About forty five minutes ago. Vince had his private jet fly me home so I could get here faster." He said, pleasantly.

"That was nice of Vince." I said.

"This is nothing short of a huge mess, Kane." My mother said, snottily. "It should never have happened. Matt got a raw deal in all of this. If you had kept to yourself in the first place, none of this would be happening. I'm not going to pretend I like the path my daughter had chosen because I don't agree with it. What you have done is preposterous. If I were her, I would have told you to get lost in the first place." She spat at him.

"Mom! Stop!" Vicky demanded, looking like she wanted to cry.

"Mother, I am not having this conversation again. I made my choices knowing full well of the consequences. If Matt wanted me, he would have fought harder for me. Instead, he wouldn't speak to me or see me for months. A person does not act like that when they say they love some one. Kane and I are married." I said to her. "He isn't going anywhere and neither am I."

"Then I guess you've made your bed. Lita Amy! I will not stand back and watch you destroy another man's life!" She said as she stood.

"Destroy another man's life? He came to my home and attacked me! It's not the first time he tried to hurt me, mother. Don't you remember what I put up with from him? He used to hit me when he didn't get his way. He's the controlling one. Kane and I love each other. I don't love Matt anymore and quite frankly, he never loved me. He didn't even hint to marriage until he found out I was pregnant the first time. Getting pregnant was the only way he would even consider marriage. That's not love. He never had any intention of marrying me. He would not have married me even if he had won the match between him and Kane. I don't think for one second that he would have." I said to her.

"That's enough, Jean. You need to leave if you're going to act like this. My wife and daughter have been through enough today." Kane angrily said as he stood to his full height.

"Come on, Vicky. I will not stand for this. Let's leave your senseless sister to her mess!" My mother huffed.

"No, mom. I'm staying with Lita. She needs her family. I disagree with you one hundred percent. I'll find a way home on my own." Vicky said, surprising both me and Kane.

"I'll take you home as I go get Lita's dinner, Vicky." Kane said softly.

"Thanks, Kane." She said as she smiled at him. "I'm so sorry for mom's outburst."

"Do not apologize for me Victoria Elaine!" My mother snapped. "I love both you girls more than you will ever know. Goodbye." She said as she left, crying.

Kane ran out of the room after her.

**Kane's Point of View**

I caught up to Jean and tried to reason with her. She just can't treat Lita like this. "Jean, wait. Look, I know what I did to Lita was wrong. But you can not accuse me of not loving my wife. I have loved her far longer than she knows. I asked for the match, yes, I blacked mailed her into sleeping with me, but that was the only way I knew to get what I wanted. I want her and only her. It took losing our son for me to realize what I had to her was wrong. I can't take back what I did to her, but I can move on and do what I can to make it up to her.

"Don't you remember how Matt treated her? If I were in his shoes, I may not want anything to do with Lita either, carrying another man's child. But to track her down and attack her the way he did today is just disrespectful of Lita. If he wanted to speak to her, then he should have done it this morning when he called our house at 5 am."

"Matt didn't hurt Lita. You did. You are the one who put her in harms way when she was pregnant the first time. Matt would not hurt her in any way. You have put those things about Matt in Lita's head. You have brainwashed my daughter! I will never understand what she sees in you. What do you have that Matt doesn't?" She all but yelled at me.

"You know what, Jean, if you think so much of Matt, then you go marry him! You let him beat on you to the point that your eyes swell shut!" I spat at her.

"Don't you lie on him like that! Matt would never do a thing like that. You are really something else _Kane! _Stay away from me! You are not welcome in my home ever!" With that being said, she turned and went down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

I made my way back to Lita's room to find her wiping the tears away from where she'd been crying. I hate to see her like this.

Vicky looked over at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. I went around to the other side of the bed and put my hand on Lita's knee. We sat there in silence for what seemed forever.

"Have you thought about what you want to eat, Lita?" I asked her.

"A hamburger and fries, I guess." She answered quietly.

I raised up and kissed her gently. "I'll be back soon. I love you." I said as I ran the back of my finger down her cheek from her hairline to her jawline.

"I love you, sis. I'll come over tomorrow when you get home. Don't worry about Mom. She'll get over herself." Vicky said as she hugged Lita bye.

We walked in silence to the elevator and rode down to the lobby. When we reached my SUV, Vicky seemed hesitant to get in when I opened the door for her. It was almost as thought she were scared.

I waited patiently for her to get in on her own. When she did, I closed the door behind her a climbed into the driver seat. I was afraid we would spend the whole ride in silence.

"Kane, I'm so sorry for the way my mother treated you. She doesn't even know you. She has never paid any attention to what Lita does for a living. To tell you the truth, she hates Matt. I swear, Lita could cry tear drops of gold and still not please Mom. I don't know why she has to act like that." Vicky said trying to break the ice between us.

"You don't have apologize for your mother. Thank you for the gesture, though. Vicky, I'm not out to hurt Lita. I love her. I've never known how to show love, but I am trying." I told her.

"I didn't know that you knew where I live, Kane. How did you find out?" Vicky asked me, surprised when I pulled into the apartment complex she lives in.

"Lita and I went out to dinner one night and she pointed to the complex and said you live here. She wasn't sure you would want to see her, so she said she didn't want to stop. I think she's afraid you'll turn your back on her like your mother pretty much has." I explained to her.

"She's wrong. I would have loved to see her. Like I said before, Kane, I think my mother is one hundred percent wrong. She didn't raise us like that. She and Daddy always said that when you're married, it's forever, no matter what. When Lita was talking about you today, I thought she would die with out you. She loves you so much. She didn't love Matt the way she loves you. That I can swear to. Thanks for the ride home." She opened the car door and got out. I watched to make sure she made it in okay, then I pulled away.

I stopped and got mine and Lita's dinner at McDonald's and went back to the hospital. When I got there, nurses and a doctor were hovered around Lita.

"What wrong? What happened?" I frantically asked.

"The machine monitoring Emma shows I'm having contractions, but I don't feel anything." Lita answered me, looking questioningly at the doctor.

"Don't worry, we're going to stop it before it gets bad. You probably won't feel anything," The doctor said, "The contractions were triggered by the stress of the day, so it looks like you might be with us for a couple of days. We'll no more in the morning. But for now, I want you to eat and rest, Lita. No more stress. I mean it." The doctor said as he wrote in her chart. "The nurse will administer some magnesium to stop the contractions and you might experience some queasiness and a bad taste for a little while, but you should be fine." He gave the chart to the nurse and left after patting Lita's shoulder.

What else could happen today?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**WWE characters belong to Vince McMahon and Titon Industries. Nothing belongs to me except the characters I made up.**

**Lita's Point of View**

Not long after the nurse gave me magnesium in an IV she started, I began to have that bad taste the doctor warned me about. I don't feel queasy, so I'm going to try to eat. Kane gave me the Big Mac and DR. Pepper first. With the first bite came the queasiness, but I need to eat, so I'm going to suffer through it.

It took me about an hour just to eat the hamburger that Kane brought me. I can't get past the taste the magnesium is causing me to have. I pushed the food away from me. "I'm done, Kane. I tried to eat it, but I can't. I hope they don't give me anymore of that stuff and they let me go home tomorrow."

"Just be patient, Lita. Let the doctor do his job and stop complaining. If you have to be here a few more days, then you have to be here a few more days. It'll be alright." Kane said as he watch a movie on television. Just like a man.

I laid my head back and tried to get some rest when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I called out. Much to my surprise, it was my mother again.

"Jean, don't upset her, please. All of the stress from today has caused her to have contractions. If you're here to put your two cents in to our marriage, then wait until after Emma is born." Kane said to my mother. I swear you could knock me over with a feather.

"No, I'm not here to upset her, I want to apologize to you both. I just spoke to Jeff and I asked him if the things Kane said Matt did were true. And he said he would prefer not to answer that. That's the only answer I needed." My mother said as she sat down beside me.

"What things did you tell her Kane?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"I told her he used to hit you to the point that your eyes would swell shut." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh no. Kane! Why would you do that? I didn't want anyone to know that! How the hell did you know?" I said, obviously put out.

"I'm not stupid, Lita. I never believed you fell or wrecked your car all those times. I know what it looks like when a man beats a woman. I confronted Matt on it about three years ago. I told him the next time he beat you or any other woman, I would give it back to him ten fold. Then, a year later, I fell in love with you. I wanted you away from him, but I also wanted you with me. So I did all those things for those two reasons. Every time I hit him, it was in retribution to him still hitting you and to drive a wedge between you two.

"I tried to talk to you, but you told me not to be silly that Matt would never hit you. I was so pissed." He answered, never breaking eye contact.

"I know that, now. I still don't understand this marriage between the two of you, but I am willing accept it. I have to say that I am proud of Lita for sticking with it, though. Her father and I raised our children that marriage is forever. No matter what. But, you can't go back to treating her like property, Kane. You can't do that to my daughter. You're about to have a daughter of your own, so think about how you would react if some one came along and treated your daughter like that." My mother said to Kane.

I couldn't stop the tear that slid down my cheek. I couldn't believe the words that I heard coming out of my mother's mouth. I might keel over from shock.

"Lita, honey, I'm so sorry how I spoke to you and upset you today. I've spoken to Vicky, too. She told me everything that Kane and you have told her. If you're happy, then I have to back you up. I'm not saying this is going to be easy for me to accept, because it won't. And if I slip up and call you Matt by accident, that's all it is; an accident. I mean they were together for six years." She said and took my hand as she finished speaking.

She stayed for about an hour after that and, then when she left, she shocked me again, by hugging Kane.

I finally was able to sleep after the nurse helped me go to the bathroom. As far as we can see on the monitor, the contractions have stopped. Maybe they'll let me go home tomorrow as planned.

The next morning, the doctor came in around 5:30 am and told me I had to be on bed rest for the duration of my pregnancy. He said I could move around the house, but it had to be small things and if I felt anything different that I wasn't comfortable with, to make an appointment with him, no matter how small. That I can do.

We gathered our things together and went to the humane society to see when we could get Cody back. They told us there would be a court hearing and we would find out then. I hate this. He did his job, I mean he protected his home and his family and now they want to punish him.

When we got home, Kane helped me into the house and get settled, he called an attorney to see what we could do about getting Cody back. There shouldn't be a problem. He's had all of his shots and he did what he was supposed to do. If Cody wasn't there, I'm not sure what Matt would have done.

"I don't know if I'm going to make four months of bed rest, Kane. I thought I could do it, but now I'm faced with not even the luxury of going shopping. I hate this. I wonder if the doctor would consider it bed rest if I went out on the road with you. I want to be there for you." I whined.

"Oh my god. It's not even two hours and you're already whining. No you can't go out on the road with me." Kane huffed. "You'll be alright." He started to say something else, but his phone rang. "Hello," he answered. A few seconds later, he smiled and said, "That's great, Mark. How's Sara? How big is Chasey?"

I guess Sara had the baby.

"Wow big baby. I'm glad mom and baby are doing well. Lita and I are having a girl. We're naming her Emma Grace."... "Okay. That sounds great."... "See you there, man." He closed the phone, smiling.

"Sara and Mark have a baby girl. She was born at 1:30 this morning. She weighs 9 pounds and 5 ounces and she's 23 inches long. Mark said he's going to email pictures of her today."

"My gosh that's a big baby. How's Sara?" I asked.

"Sleeping. She didn't have any drugs at all so she's pretty tired. We're you planning on not having any drugs?" He asked, raising his brow.

"I haven't thought about it, really. I think I want to keep the option open." I said.

"You're nuts. Lets get that swim in that you were going to take yesterday." He said as he went to the bedroom.

After we were through, Kane helped me out of the pool. As I was getting changed out of my suit, the door bell rang. I froze. What if it is a repeat of yesterday?

I came out to find the lady who lives across the street talking to Kane and holding a dish. "Hello, dear. How are you feeling? I brought you a stew. I prayed hard for you, honey."

"Thank you so much. We really appreciate this, Mrs... I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to meet yet." I said to her.

"That's quite alright, honey. I don't know your names either. My name is Edna Martin. My goodness, do you play basketball young man?" She said, looking at Kane and noticing is size.

"No, Mrs. Martin. Kane and I are professional wrestlers. My name's Lita." I answered her smiling. "Come in, please have a seat. Kane will you take the dish in the kitchen?" I said as I led Mrs. Martin into the living room.

"Have a seat. I'm glad we get to finally meet one of our neighbors." I said.

"If you don't mind my asking, Lita, what happened yesterday? Are you alright? Were you hurt?" Mrs. Martin asked me.

"No I don't mind at all. Some one from my past can't accept that I married some one else and he wants to get me back. Just a man acting like a little boy." I answered her.

"I don't keep up with the wrestling, I don't think I've ever watched it to tell you the truth. My grandson does, though." She said sweetly.

"That's okay. I was wondering if anyone had recognized us since we moved in. No one has approached us though." I said.

"I believe the young man to the left of you has. I thought he knew you, because he was talking to the EMT's and asking where you were being taken so he could inform your husband. I thought you knew one another." She said, a bit confused.

"Oh, I'll have to thank him. Do you know his name, Mrs. Martin?" I asked her.

"Dale, I believe is his name. He's a doctor of some sort. He and his wife are very nice people. I've only spoken to them a few times. His wife has a big career as well. I never worked. My late husband, Benjamin was the CEO of CSX. I lost him two years ago to a heart attack. We were married 45 years when he passed. He was all I ever knew. I married him when I was seventeen and he was twenty five. His father worked with my father and we met at a company picnic. It was love at first sight. We were married six months later. How long have the two of you been married, honey?" She asked.

"Well, just under a year. But we've known each other for a long time. We met through the company we work for." I said.

"That's nice. I need to be going, sweetheart. I have company coming soon." I walked her to the door.

"I'll bring your dish back soon. Thank you so much, Mrs. Martin. I'll be here everyday if you just want to visit. Here, take these to your grandson. What's his name?" I asked her as I got some pictures of myself and Kane and found a black sharpie.

"His name is Corey. That's so nice, Lita." She said as I signed my name on the picture I addressed to Corey. Kane came into the foyer and addressed and signed his, too. She took the pictures and said she would check on me tomorrow.

"We need to walk over and thank Dale for yesterday, Kane." I said as I closed the front door.

"We will. I want you to rest first. Too much excitement. Are you hungry?" He said. I swear, sometimes I still want to kick his ass.

Kane made me a sandwich and we watched a movie. I miss Cody. I hope we don't have to leave him there long.

"Kane, will you call the human society to see when we can bring Cody home. Please. I miss him." I want my dog back so bad.

He took out his phone and called them. He said a couple of okays and then hung up. "The lady I spoke to said that if all the paper work is in order from his shots then we can pick him up tomorrow but we will still have a court hearing about him. Matt can file charges on him for biting him. I swear it he does, that's just going to be another nail in his coffin." Kane angrily said.

I hate it when he talks like that. After a few minutes, he suggested we go meet and thank our neighbors.

We walked hand in hand to Dale's house. Kane rang the bell, and we waited. I heard a dog bark and a man say, "Hush, Mitsy."

In a few seconds, the door opened, the man standing there, opened the screen door for us.

"Come in. How are you feeling, Lita? I thought that was you when you moved in." He said, smiling. He shook Kane's hand as we entered the house.

"This is really something. I told my wife that I thought you guys moved in next door and she told me I was nuts. Wow, I'm a big fan of both of you. When I spoke to the EMT's yesterday, I only got a glimpse of you Lita, so I was pretty sure then. That guy didn't hurt you did he?" Dale said, as he showed us into the living room.

"No, he scared me more than he hurt me. Thanks for telling Kane where they took me." I said to him.

"I didn't know what in the world was going on when I heard the sirens. My wife, Rebecca looked out the window and said they were stopping next door. I went out and saw that guy being arrested. Was it a home invasion? I didn't get a good look at him or anything." He told us.

"I'm glad to know we have neighbors that watch out for each other. Lita will be home now until the baby is born. I would like it if you and your wife check on her from time to time when I'm on the road." Kane said to Dale.

"Sure. I've actually just retired and sold my practice so I'll be here most of the time.

"Rebecca, come meet the neighbors, honey." He called over his shoulder, causing the little pomeranian to bark again. "Mitsy, be quiet." He said to the dog.

A few seconds later, a red headed woman who looked to be about forty five walked in the room. "Hello. How are you?" She pleasantly said as she shook my hand. "I'm Rebecca."

"Lita, this is my husband Kane." I said smiling at her.

Her face went white when she realized who we are. "I thought Dale had lost his mind when he said you had moved in next door. Yesterday when he said he yelled across the yard to Kane, I told him it couldn't be. What an honor to meet you both."

We visited with our neighbors for a while and went back home. We had the stew that Mrs. Martin dropped off to us. It was possibly the best stew I have ever had. While we ate, I found a movie on demand. After it was over, the phone rang. Sometimes I feel like we live in Grand Central Station.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kane yelled into the phone, making me nearly jump out of my skin. Only one person could make him that angry.

"No you can not. If you call here or come here, or talk to my wife ever again, I will kill you, Hardy!" He slammed the phone shut.

"What the hell? I'm calling the police. How did he get out?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, but he's a dead man." Kane snarled and left the room. I knew it was best to leave him alone.

I picked my phone up from where he dropped it and called the number on the card the policeman gave me yesterday.

"Officer Whitaker, this is Lita Calloway. Was Matt Hardy released from jail?" I asked the officer.

"Yes, he was released this afternoon after he posted bond." The officer answered politely.

"He just called here. I didn't answer the phone so I don't know what was said. My husband spoke to him and he's not happy." I said.

"I'd like to speak to your husband, Mrs. Calloway." Officer Whitaker said.

I went to get him and found him in the nursery looking out the window. "Kane, the police need to speak to you." I said as I handed him the phone. When he took it from me, I placed my arms around his waste and embraced him. I needed him to know Emma and I were safe.

"This is Kane." He said as he placed his hand in the middle of my back.

"He said he wanted to speak to Lita. I yelled at him and hung up on him." He said after a few short seconds. "Yes, his number came up on caller ID." After a few more seconds, "Yes, you can. I want him to stay away from my family." With that, Kane closed the phone. I looked up at him, waiting for him to tell me what was said.

"The officer will be here in a few minutes. He wants the number Hardy called from. He said the judge told him to have no contact with you what so ever. We'll need to let Vince know what's going on." He said.

"Okay. Kane, Emma and I are fine. You don't have to worry about us. We'll be fine. I promise." I tried to calm him down.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Lita." He said.

"I'm not, Kane. Please, stay calm. I don't want you to get hurt or hurt anyone else. Please, stay calm." I pleaded with him.

He pulled me tight to him then, almost hurting me. "I'm afraid something will happen to you and we'll lose another child. I can't go through that again, Lita and I know you can't either. I love you so much. I want to get my hand on Snitsky and on Hardy."

"I know and you will. Just focus on getting Snitsky, okay." I said, trying to comfort him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**WWE characters belong to Vince McMahon and Titon Industries. Nothing belongs to me except the characters I made up.**

**Kane's Point of View**

I can't take the chance on something happening to this baby. I want this so bad. I have a wife, a beautiful home, a great career, a nice car, but no children; I don't have anything without children. If something happens to Emma, I'll lose my mind.

If I get my hands on Snitsky on Monday night at Raw, I'm going to show Hardy what he can expect. I will hurt him, bad. He can't keep doing this to my wife.

I took Lita by the hand and led her to our bedroom. I need to have her near me. I kissed her passionately, running my hand down her back. I knelt in front of her and kissed her belly. I can't believe she stayed with me after everything. I laid my hand on her belly and just stayed there for a few minutes.

**Lita's Point of View**

I just stood there letting Kane realize that I'm okay. I will not let anything happen to this baby. Neither one of us would survive her loss. Kane finally stood, kissing me again.

He laid me back on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and moved to straddle him. I rose and removed my shirt, letting his hand roam my body. I moved to remove my panties, and straddled him again. While I was undressing, Kane did the same. I bent and kissed him more passionately than before. I needed him, I needed to feel his skin on my skin. I reached between us guided him into me. I rocked slowly at first, picking up speed. I reached my climax fairly quickly, Kane quickly followed. I moved to lie beside him, reaching up and caressing his face. He has such a handsome face. We laid in silence, nothing needed to be said. I fell asleep while he was caressing my face below my eye.

I woke with a start, Emma kicked me so hard, it actually hurt. "Kane, Kane wake up." I shook his arm and he looked around, a bit disoriented, and then became concerned.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"No. Emma's kicking like crazy." I giggled as I guided his hand where I felt the movement.

"I don't feel anything." He whispered.

"Hold on, it might take her a few minutes to do it again. That's the active most I've felt her yet. It felt amazing." I said, hoping she would move again. We waited for about then minutes for her to kick again. "I guess she isn't going to move, she must have gotten comfortable. She'll move later, maybe you can feel her then. I'll make breakfast." I started to get up when Kane stopped me.

"You can have breakfast later, right now, you are my breakfast." He started kissing down my side, tickling me along the way. I laughed and tried to squirm away. "Nu-uh. You're not going anywhere." He said as he positioned himself between my legs. He tangled his hand in my hair as he entered me, a little rougher than he usually does.

I gasped as he entered me, but he didn't stop or slow down. He thrust into me with such force that at first he scared me. I relaxed and began to match his semi rough thrusts with my own. He began to pick up speed, bringing me near my release, then he would slow down, torturing me.

"Not yet, I'm not ready for you to come yet, Lita." He stopped completely at one point.

"Kane, please move. I can't take this. Please." I begged him. He looked at me and shot me one of his evil grins, then thrust into me hard, but careful; causing me to shudder and scream at the same time.

"Do that again, Kane. That felt awesome." I said, panting.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lita." He said, slowing down.

"If you hurt me, I'll let you know." I told him. He did it again and a gain, until I was screaming with my release. A few more thrusts, and Kane moaning in ecstasy as he reached his release.

"I love you. Did I hurt you?" He said, rubbing his thumbs over my taught nipples.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I told you I would tell you if you had. Good morning." I answered.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said as he moved beside me. "Do you still want that breakfast? I'll make it. Bed rest, remember."

"I can make breakfast, the doctor said small tasks. That's a small task." I argued.

"Nope." He answered. "You can come and sit in the kitchen while I cook if you want."

"Fine. I have to go to the bathroom." I said as I raised up.

"I wanted to know that." He said as he got dressed and left the bed room.

I dressed when I was finished and met him in the kitchen. Kane was mixing eggs, so I assumed we were having scrambled eggs.

"What kind of omelet do you want? I'm putting ham in mine." He asked as I sat down at the island.

"Oh, ham in mine too, then." I answered him. We ate outside on the back porch.

After we were finished, Kane cleared the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. He told me to stay outside and enjoy the nice weather. I don't want to upset him and worry him, so I did as I was told.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes, so I got up to go in and see what he was up to. As I opened the door, Kane was waiting for me, or so it seemed, and he took my hand.

"Were you watching me to see if I would get up and come in here?" I asked him, a bit annoyed at him.

"No, you just opened the door when I came I the kitchen. Come on." He explained. He led me into out bathroom.

This room is one of the reasons we bought this house. It's as big as a bedroom; the bathtub is jet powered and it can seat Kane comfortably. It has a huge shower with a rain shower head, a double vanity, a closet with the toilet in it, and it has a door that leads to our closet.

When I walked in I couldn't believe what Kane had been up to . He had drawn a warm bath, and put my favorite bath salts in it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"What does it look like? It's a bath. Duh." He answered me, then he untied my bathrobe while still standing behind me. I let it fall to the floor. I reached to take off my night gown, when he stopped me.

He took his own clothes off, the pulled my night gown over my head, then he pushed my panties off of me. He stepped into the tub and held his hand out for me. I let him help me in and he sat down, pulling me with him. The water felt so good. I leaned my back against his front and we sat there for a while in silence, enjoying the water.

"Lean up, so I can wet your hair." As I did, he poured the water over my head, careful to keep it away from my face and eyes. He put my favorite tangerine shampoo in my hair, washed it, rinsed it, then he put the conditioner in. He took one of the washcloths, poured cucumber melon body wash on it and began to wash me. He didn't miss one spot of my body. After I was washed to his satisfaction, Kane rinsed my body and my hair, then he washed himself.

"Am I not good enough to wash you?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Nope." He answered.

"What?" I'm a little offended.

"Enjoy this now, because in four months, things change when Emma gets here. Our lives are going to be so different, we might not recognize them. I know how busy mothers stay, so I want to pamper you while I can and you can enjoy it." He finally explained.

"Wow, thank you." I said. "If someone would have told me the night after your match with Chris Benoit that we would be like this, I would have slapped them."

"I would have beat the shit out of them." Kane huffed. "Move up a little so I can get out."

I moved so he could get out, once he was out, he held his hand out for me to follow. After we were dried off, we went into the closet to get dressed.

"Now, I want you in bed. No arguing." Kane said.

I growled, but I laid down in the bed anyway, I know he's right. When I got comfortable, he handed me the television remote and left me there to follow doctor's orders.

I heard the door bell ring and then a woman's voice. "Hey, Lita. How are ya, sis?" Vicky.

"Hey, Vicky. What are you doing here?" I asked, not hiding my surprise.

"It's Friday. You invited me over, remember? I'm going to hang out with you and Kane today and help him with the errands that need to be ran. I sent him to the store to get some things that you're out of. Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing. I have everything under control." She told me as she patted my hand.

"You sent Kane to the store and he didn't put up a fight? How the hell did you manage to do that?" I asked her, disbelieving.

"I told him that he had to go, because I wasn't sure what you guys needed and it wasn't a good idea to leave you alone. So he went and didn't argue or act like Kane. He acted like a husband concerned for his wife." She said. "Where's the vacuum? I want to help you guys and Kane shouldn't have to do everything and not get to spend time with you while he's home from the road."

"Thank you, Vicky. I love you so much. The vacuum is in the laundry room. You don't have to do this. Why aren't you at work?" I asked her, realizing that it's Friday.

"I'm on vacation until next Thursday. I thought I would stay with you while Kane's on the road next week. If that's alright with you." She said, gathering the dirty laundry to wash.

"Vicky, you don't have to do that. The doctor said I can do small things. I'll get that." I pleaded with her.

"Shut up. Let me take care of you and my niece." She said as she shot me a pouty look.

"Fine. Knock yourself out." I said, defeated.

She left the room to take care of the housework that needed to be done. I could here the vacuum upstairs, I don't vacuum up there because we don't use the upstairs much just yet. Maybe in a few years we'll have a house full of children running around. We do have a guest room set up for Mark and Sara when they come out to visit. I've thought about putting a small crib in there for Chasey.

I can't wait to see her. I wonder if Mark has emailed the pictures of her. I walked over to the closet and took out my laptop to check Kane's email. I cried when I opened the one from Mark. Chasey is just beautiful. She has a big shock of red hair, but she looks like Sara.

Kane came in then, and sat on the bed beside me. "What are you looking at, babe?" He said.

"Pictures of Chasey. Look." I moved the laptop so he could see them, too.

His mouth fell open in shock. "Wow. She looks like my mother."

"I think she looks like Sara." I said, nonchalantly.

"Do you remember a lot about your parents?" I asked him, hoping I don't upset him.

He made a face that had me worried at first, then "Not a lot. I was only eight when the fire happened. I remember she used to sing when she cleaned the house. She loved horses and her eyes were baby blue. She had the same color hair as Mark." He didn't say anything else and I didn't push it. We haven't had a fight in months.

He got up and left the room then. I heard the back door open and close. I figured that he went out to sit on the porch. I moved to get up and was met with Cody. Cody! I forgotten Kane was picking him up and bringing him home today. I patted the bed, inviting Cody to lay with me. I've missed him so much. I rubbed his head and behind his ears.

"Hey, boy. I've missed you." He licked my face as I spoke to him.

"Hey, is Kane alright?" Vicky said as she came in my room.

"No. I upset him. We were looking at pictures of his brother's new baby and he said she looks like his mother. I asked him if he remember much about her. I didn't think, it just popped out of my mouth." I said sadly.

"It'll be okay, Lita." Vicky said and kissed my forehead. She left and I could hear her in the kitchen.

I got up and walked out to Kane. "I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't thinking."

"You shouldn't be up, Lita." That's all he said.

"I wanted to apologize to you." I said.

"Go back to bed." He was really upset. Why did I say that?

I nodded my head and left him alone. The last thing I want is to have a fight in front of my sister. I went back in, fighting the tears threatening to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**WWE characters belong to Vince McMahon and Titon Industries. Nothing belongs to me except the characters I made up.**

**Lita's Point of View**

I sat on the edge of the bed, not sure if I should be angry at the way he is acting. I just sat there. I can't believe this. Everything was going so well. I need to tell him this isn't okay. I contemplated on going back outside, but I can't go if I'm pissed. When we fight, it isn't pretty.

I got up to make my way back outside when I met Kane in the hall outside of the bedroom. "What is your problem?" I shot at him.

"I don't have a problem, Lita." He answered coldly.

"Well you sure act like you have one. I didn't do anything for you to act so cold toward me. I will never know your mother. I'm just curious about her." I said, distancing myself from him.

"You need to stop, Lita." He demanded.

"No, I won't stop. This is not okay!" I all but yelled.

"I am not discussing this!" He replied.

"Yes you are! You asked me not to shut you out when we lost our son. Now, I'm telling you not to shut me out! What is your problem?" I'm not backing down from him. I haven't yet and I'm not starting now.

"Lita, do not anger me!" He demanded.

"Don't speak to me like that! I should be able to ask you about your past without you acting all crazy!" I shot at him. He looked at me with that evil look. I hate it when he does that. He thinks it intimidates me, when in fact, it only infuriates me.

"My past is filled with nothing but pain! I will not discuss this with you, ever! Let it go, now!" He turned on his heel and left the house. I can't believe he left. What the hell?! I feel like screaming.

"Lita, are you alright? What happened? Kane just left and slammed the door behind him hard enough to shake the walls." Vicky exclaimed as she ran to me.

"Leave it alone Vicky! I'm pissed! I don't mean to jump at you or down your throat. I'm sorry." I told my sister.

She stared at me for a moment like I had began to speak another language.

"Come to the kitchen, I'll get you some lunch. You need to calm down before you end up back in the hospital." Vicky said, leading the way to the kitchen.

I watched her make grilled cheese for lunch and we sat at the table in a strained silence. I hope this didn't make her leave until Kane goes back on the road.

"Look, Vicky, that was pretty mild, what happened between me and Kane. Don't let it scare you. I want you to stay like you were going to. He'll get over it." I told her.

"I know. I don't want to get in the middle of you two, though. I didn't plan on leaving. When he comes home, I'll go upstairs until you guys get it out of your systems." She said.

I nodded to her, happy with her decision. Kane and I will work it out we always have. I just wish he wouldn't get so angry. I know having to wait to get a hold of Snitsky is weighing in his mind and Matt's harassment of me is too. But that doesn't give him the right to treat me like I had done something wrong.

"Do you mind if I take a swim?" She asked.

"No not at all." I answered her as I let Cody out the back door. " I'll clean the dishes. My doctor said I can do small things, so don't argue."

"Alright, but I'm not taking the fall if Kane gets pissed." She said, playfully.

After I cleaned the kitchen, I went into the formal living room and chose a book off the bookshelf to read. It was so good that I lost track of time. Vicky came in to tell me she had supper ready. I looked out the window and noticed it was dusk. Where is Kane? He's been gone for hours. I was beginning to worry.

"Vicky, after supper, if Kane isn't home yet, we need to go look for him." I said.

"Okay. If you want to. Are you sure I won't be in the way tonight? It sounds like there's a disagreement a brewin'." She tried to make light of the situation so I don't get stressed out. She's not doing a good job.

"Vicky, I told you not to worry. You won't be in the way. Kane has to stop acting like this." I reassured her.

We had just sat down to eat when Cody began to pace and bark. I got up to go into the foyer to the front door. Just as I reached for the door knob, it turned. I grabbed it and opened it. Kane stepped through the door.

"Why are you up? Since the doctor told you bed rest, you haven't done much of that, Lita." He said, not looking too happy.

"Don't come in here and speak to me like that when you just walked out of here today, acting like a two year old who can't get his way! For your information, I haven't done much of anything but stay put! Where have you been?" I shot right back at him.

Vicky cleared her throat to get our attention. "I'll be upstairs." She left the room and I could here her walking to her room on the second floor.

"Lita, I told you I don't want to talk about it! Let it go. I had to leave to calm down so I didn't upset you." He said as he walked past me.

"Upset me?! You weren't trying to upset me. You blew that all to hell, Kane!" I yelled at him.

"Lita, stop! You're going to end up back in the hospital again. Please, just stop. I told you my past is too painful to talk about. Stop pushing me." He said, calmly, but looking angry all the same.

I had to sit down fast. "What? Are you hurting? Why couldn't you just let it go?" He said, coming over and kneeling down in front of me.

I heard Vicky running down the steps at top speed. She got to me, and began asking questions frantically. "Lita, are you having contractions? Where are you hurting?" She took my wrist to take my pulse. Ever the nurse.

"I'm fine. I'm not having contractions and I'm not hurting. Emma kicked me hard in my ribs. I felt like she was going to kick the air out of me is all." I told them both.

"She doesn't want mommy and daddy fighting. That's what she's telling you. Stop it before you do go into labor, Lita. Let it go." She said.

"Lay down on the couch, Lita." Kane said, in a voice that told me not to argue with him.

As I laid down, both Kane and Vicky put their hands on my belly trying to feel Emma kick. She kicked for a few minutes, then stopped. I guess she got comfortable again.

"Just stay there for a while, Lita." Vicky said as she stood. "Kane, I'll get you something to eat, stay here with Lita."

Kane just nodded, not taking his eyes off me. "I knew you would be okay today with your sister here. I had to cool off, Lita. Please, let this go." He pleaded with me again.

"Fine. Just don't act like that again. I'm so pissed at you. I haven't been this pissed at you for a long time. I hate it when you piss me off." I scolded him. Cody came in and laid in front of the couch. "I need to get up. This couch is not very comfortable to lay on." Kane held his hand out to help me up.

He didn't let go of me, instead, he held me tight to him. "I love you, Lita."

I began to tear up, "I love you, too, Kane. I was so scared when you didn't come home. Don't ever do that to me again. I had a million thoughts going through my mind."

"Don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was pissed. Let's just forget about it." He said, then he bent and kissed me.

"Kane, I made you a plate of dinner. I can bring it in here if you want." Vicky came in and told Kane.

"No, I'll come in there. You didn't have to do that, Vicky. Thank you." He said, not looking at her, keeping his back to her still holding me.

"I'll go to bed, you go eat." I told him, and he kissed me again.

He went into the kitchen to eat. I went into the bed room and changed into my night shirt and climbed into bed. I turned on the television and flipped through the channels. I finally settled on 'Meerekat Manor' on Animal Channel. Kane came in and went into the bathroom. When he came out, he was ready for bed himself. He climbed in beside me, not saying anything. I flipped through more channels and found a horror movie on Syfy. We must have fallen sleep, because I was jolted from a strange dream and realized I had been dreaming. I looked over to Kane and he was sound asleep. I turned the television off, put the remote on the nightstand and curled into Kane and went back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of cinnamon rolls baking. I rolled over and Kane was still next to me. Vicky's cooking them. I curled into Kane and tried to go back to sleep, but nature was calling and those rolls smelled so damn good. I got up, trying not to disturb Kane and went to the bathroom, then I joined Vicky in the kitchen.

"Good morning. I tried to be quiet. I'm sorry if I woke you." My sister apologized when she saw me.

"You were very quiet. You didn't wake me. Those rolls smell wonderful." I said to her.

"So, are you and Kane alright?" She asked timidly.

"We had a fight, Vicky. We're fine. That was nothing compared to how we used to fight. We're fine, really. Don't worry about it." I tried to ease her mind.

"I want to talk to him, but I can't find anything to say to him. I don't know where to start." She said.

"When he gets up, I'll start a conversation about today and you can chime in anytime. That should ease you into talking to him. But you have to do it today because he leaves early in the morning to meet up with the WWE and he has a meet and greet tomorrow afternoon in Toronto." I told her.

"What's a meet and greet?" She asked.

"It's where fans get to come meet us and we sign autographs, talk to them and take pictures with them. You wouldn't believe how far some of them travel just for a chance to meet us." I answered her.

"Are you sure he won't kill me? He's so big. Haven't you ever been afraid of him? Ever?" She asked.

"No, never. He used to try to scare me all the time, but I wouldn't let him. I've worked with him for a long time. I can't believe you don't keep up with what we do. You'll have to watch Raw with me Monday night. It's great." We ate our cinnamon rolls, talked,and drank coffee for a half hour before Kane got up.

"Hey, good morning." I said to him.

"Good morning. What are you two doing?" He asked as he nodded his head once toward us.

"Just talking girl talk. Did you sleep good?" I answered.

"Yeah, a little too good. How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"I feel fine. Stop worrying about me so much. Look, I grew over night. I look like I swallowed a small ball." I said as I stood up and pulled my shirt tight against my belly.

"You look like you swallowed a large cantelope whole, sis." Vicky said to me.

"You look beautiful. I'm so glad she's healthy. I can't wait to see her." Kane exclaimed as he put his hand on my belly.

"I don't want the time to pass too quickly. I've decided on how I want to handle her birth." I said to him. "I want to have her natural."

"No." That was a little quick.

"Yes. Women have been having babies a long time, Kane. I'll be fine." I told him.

"No, I don't want you to have to go through that. I spoke to Mark and Sara yesterday on the phone. I asked her how it was and she said she thought she would die from the pain. No." He said firmly.

"Yes. I want to do this. If it gets to bad, then I'll take the epidural. I want to do this. You're going to lose this argument." I said to, narrowing my eyes. "I want to talk to Sara before Emma is born so I can get a gist of what I'm to expect."

He growled in defeat. "Whatever. You're crazy."

"It won't be that bad. I mean I work on the ob ward at the hospital and a lot of the women who have had both natural child birth and an epidural said it wasn't that bad without the medication. Lita's a strong woman. She can handle it." Vicky chimed in.

"See, now you have a medical opinion. It'll be alright. I promise." I reassured him.

"I want to talk to the doctor about it. That way we'll have two medical opinions about it. Until then, I'll keep an open mind." He semi agreed. That's better than nothing. Then he looked at Vicky, saying, "Traitor".

"See, I told you." I said to Vicky.

"Told her what? That I wouldn't be happy about this decision? She was right. I'm not." He said curtly.

I just shook my head at him as he got a cup of coffee and a cinnamon roll. He sat down beside me at the table and we talked about Vicky's job to ease his mind.

"What's the worst reaction you've ever witnessed from a mother who opted for a natural birth?" I asked her.

"Well, one woman told her husband she wanted a divorce because she wasn't going through that again. I think there was more to that though. And we had a teenage girl once whose mother made her do natural birth so she could get the full ramification of having sex at sixteen. I thought it was cruel, but the girl didn't hardly make a sound and the baby was out in three pushes. She did great. It really varies from woman to woman. I think you'll do just fine because you are a strong woman." She answered me honestly.

"What made you decide to have a natural birth, Lita? Be honest with me." Kane asked.

"Well, the first time around, I saw a show on TLC called 'A Baby Story' and there was a mom on there having her third and she had an epidural with the first two and decided she wanted that one with no medication since it was her last. She said the recovery was a lot better than with the epidural. So I thought, why not." I said.

"I'm still not sure." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, I am. It'll be fine. Eat your roll. I have a few errands I need you to run today before you go back on the road tomorrow. Let Cody in, please." I said.

"What errands? I did everything yesterday." He added.

"I want some things from the store. You can take me with you." I answered.

"No. I want to take you out tonight, so I don't want you doing much of anything today. Just do bed rest. Don't even get dressed until it's time to get ready to out tonight." He said, raising an eyebrow like he was daring me to argue with him.

"Whatever you say, dear." I teased him. He gave me an evil look. "Don't look at me like that." I said as I got up to get another cup of coffee.

The rest of the day I spent in bed like Kane told me to do. I hope he doesn't think he's always going to be able to tell me what to do. At four thirty, I got up, took a shower and got ready to go out. When I came into the kitchen, Vicky looked like she was leaving to go somewhere as well.

"You look nice." I told her.

"Thanks. I have a date. I told him to pick me up here, I hope you don't mind." Vicky answered me.

"Not at all. I hope you have a good time. Who is he?" I asked.

"He's a flight nurse with the medivac team at the hospital. I met him in the cafeteria last week. His name is Mike." She answered.

"This Mike, where is he taking you to?" Kane asked her.

"Kane! She's not a child. She's a grown woman. Knock it off." I said to Kane.

"I don't want some random guy showing up to take my sister-in-law out and not know that sh'e going to be safe." He said innocently.

"Aw. Thanks, Kane. See, Lita, he only want to keep me safe." Vicky beamed.

"That's it, egg him on." I teased them.

We said our good nights and parted ways. Kane took me to Ruth's Chris Steak House for dinner and we laughed like two teenage kids on a date. I can't get enough of him most of the time. We ate a big dinner and started for home. When we came in, Vicky wasn't home yet, so I put Cody out side for a while. I went to the bathroom to wash the make up off my face and I heard Kane let Cody back in.

He came in the bathroom and unzipped my dress in the back. And unbuckled my bra and my necklace. He took my necklace with him and I heard him put in my jewelry box he gave me for my birthday. Then he came back in and took my hand. I followed him without question.

"I'm going to miss the hell out of you this week, wife." He said, almost making me laugh.

"You are so silly, husband." I replied.

He pulled me to him, and kissed me roughly. I wrapped my arms around him, but he turned me around. He entered me from behind, and began to fondle my breasts. I can't get enough of him, especially when I know I won't see him for a week. I tried to move, but he wouldn't let me, holding me still. I began to moan with my release, but he stopped before I could get there. Then he started again, harder this time. It was so agonizing and wonderful at the same time. I got close again and he stopped again. I wrapped my hand in the sheets and held on for dear life. I got close a third time and he let me go this time. He pumped into me a few more times, coming to his own release. I didn't want to move.

When we did finally move, I took another shower, with Kane this time, then went to bed.

"What's gotten into you lately?" I asked him.

"I don't want to tell you. I might piss you off." He answered.

"Tell me. I promise I won't get pissed." I pleaded.

"With Matt calling and harassing you, I've been afraid you'll regret our marriage and the turn it's taken and leave me to go back to him." Kane nearly whispered.

"I would never do that. I love you." I answered.

"You loved him, too." He retorted.

"Not like I love you. You are my life now. You and Emma. I love our life, our marriage, the love we make. I can't get enough of us. I'm not going anywhere." I leaned over to kiss him. He held me tight all night long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**WWE characters belong to Vince McMahon and Titon Industries. Nothing belongs to me except the characters I made up.**

**Lita's Point of View**

We were up at 5 am, Kane told me to stay put while he packed his things to go back on the road. I got up anyway and helped him with the small things. I heard Vicky walk across the floor above us to the stairs, then a few seconds later, she was knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in, Vicky." I called out.

She opened the door and I saw she was dressed. "I thought I'd take Kane to the airport, save the money it cost to call a cab. What do you guys want for breakfast?" She said.

"Thank you Vicky. I don't care, really. We usually eat light before traveling early in the morning. How was your date?" I said.

"It was okay, but Mike was called away on a run." She said.

"That sucks. Are you going to see him again?" Kane surprised us both when he asked her that.

"Um, I don't know if I'll see him again outside of the hospital. We haven't made any plans to. But we really didn't get a chance either. There was some kind of car accident on the Interstate so he had to leave fast. I called a cab to bring me home." She said, a bit depressed.

"Wait a minute. This guy Mike picked you up when he was on call, and then left you to call a cab and bring you back to the house alone? I'll kick his ass. I'm not kidding. He should have told you he was on call and had you meet him where ever you went." Kane said as he stood, and I could tell he was angry.

"I knew he was on call, and it was me who suggested nothing would happen last night, so it was my fault, really." Vicky defended her friend.

"You what? Vicky, that was irresponsible. Don't ever do that again. You should have called us. We would have came and picked you up." Kane said, a little forcefully.

"She's a grown woman Kane. Shut up." I told him. "Now, everything is packed. I'm going to miss you so much. Please, be careful."

"I will be. You stay in the bed. I mean it." He said.

"I will. I promise." I said as I kissed him.

He and Vicky went to the kitchen and about twenty minutes later, Kane returned with a tray of food on it. He brought me scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and hashbrowns, and a glass of orange juice. "I couldn't possible eat all of that." I said giggling a little.

"Eat what you can. I'm leaving in a few minutes. I love you" I kissed him and almost began to cry. "Don't cry Lita."

"I won't." I said, my voice a tad shaky.

He left the room and I heard the front door open and close and I knew Vicky had taken him to the airport.

**Kane's Point of View**

As Vicky drove me to the airport, I tried to speak to her and not frighten her too much. "Vicky, while I'm gone, I want you to take very good care of Lita. If Matt Hardy tries to contact her, I want you to call me immediately. If you have to leave the house for a long period of time, I want you to call your mother and have her come stay with Lita. I mean it. I don't want her under any stress what so ever."

"Okay, I promise I'll take good care of her. I won't let anything happen to her. When will you be home?" She asked as she nodded.

"Wednesday; I'm not scheduled to be on Smackdown unless something changes." I answered her. "If she watches Raw and it looks as though she's getting upset, turn it off. I don't care what she says."

"I will. But why would she get upset? I mean what is the worst that can happen?" She asked not hiding her confusion.

"If I get my hands on Snitsky, it won't be pretty. I'm going to hurt him, Vicky. No one will stop me." I tried to keep from scaring her, I don't think it worked.

Within a few minutes, we were pulling into the passenger drop off area of the airport. I thanked Vicky for staying with Lita and took my luggage and headed for the passenger check in counter. I checked my luggage and went to get a drink at the airport bar. I didn't make it too far when some kids recognized me. I signed autographs and allowed them to take photos. I answered their questions about Lita and when they were finished, it was too late to get that drink.

I had to meet everyone in Denver, Colorado, so I had a while on the flight to Phoenix, Arizona for the hour and half lay over. Maybe there I can get that drink.

I heard the boarding call go out for all first class passengers, so I made my way back to the gate. Once everyone was on board, we waited a few minutes before we were taxied out onto the runway to depart. Once we were in the air, I looked out of the window thinking about Lita and how much our lives were going to change once Emma gets here. I can't wait for her. I never thought I would have children or a wife.

It seemed like seconds before the seat belt light came on and we were instructed to take our seats to land in Phoenix. Once I was off the plane, I found the bar, ordered a jack and coke, I called Lita.

"Hey, are you in bed?" I asked when she answered on the third ring.

"Yes, Kane. I'm in bed. I'm not a child." She sighed, not hiding her frustration.

"I know you're not, but I worry about you. I can't help it." I told her.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Phoenix." I answered. "I have an hour and half lay over here. When I meet up with everyone, I'm going to ask for a match with Snitsky, either for tomorrow or at the next pay per view. Either way, this thing with him ends soon."

I heard her sigh on the other end of the call. "You just be careful, Kane. I don't want a repeat of last time. I'm so worried about you. I need you to come home to me."

"I will, Lita. I swear to you. You heard what Adam said, the other guys have my back. I don't have to worry about him doing something sneaky." I reassured her.

"I know, but still. I miss you. I'm going to hang up now. You call me when you get to Denver to the meet and greet. By the way, I'll be sleeping in the nude tonight. I love you."

"That's cruel, woman. I love you too. Stay in bed." With that, I closed the phone and got back to that drink.

The time passed quickly and what seemed like a few minutes, the boarding call was announced for my flight. This flight wasn't very long, and before I knew it,we were landing in Denver. I located the rental car counter, picked up my car and made my way to see Vince and Eric in the hotel they were both staying at.

When I arrived, the receptionist told me they were waiting for me in a small conference room in the hotel. As I walked in the room, I noticed there were a few more people than I was expecting.

"Kane, how was your flight? How's Lita doing? Can I offer you a drink?" Vince said as he stood to shake my hand.

"The flight was uneventful, Lita is good, and no I'm fine." I answered as I shook his hand. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Snitsky. I'm tired of waiting. I want him in the ring tomorrow night. He's got an ass kicking coming to him and the longer I have to wait, the madder I get."

"Right to the chase, alright. You can have your chance at him tomorrow night on Raw. But that's it. No matter how this thing plays out, it's over. So you better make it count and get it all over with. We need to move on." Vince said. It was better than nothing.

"Fine. Just let us fight and don't stop it,no matter what." I said and hopefully I didn't leave any room for debate.

They nodded, and Eric added his own remarks. Lucky me. "You'll have to come to the arena early in the morning to sign the contracts."

I cocked my brow and left. I went to check into my own hotel room in a different hotel. I needed to call Lita too.

"Lita, I got Snitsky tomorrow night, I think it's going to be a main event. I don't want you to watch, because I don't want you upset or stressed. Promise me you won't watch." I said as she answered the phone.

"I'm not promising you that, Kane. I want to see it. I have to know you're alright. The only way I'll know that, is to see for myself. Just end this." Lita said and I could tell she was crying. I could hear it in her voice. I hated this. I haven't had the match yet and she was already upset.

"Please, don't cry. You're going to upset your body and if you do that, you'll be back in the hospital again, then the match won't happen. Just calm down. I love you." I tried to calm her. I didn't wait for her to respond, I just closed my phone.

After I put my luggage in my room and went to the venue for the meet and greet. I was meeting Chavo Guerrero, Kelly Kelly, and my brother there. We had a five hour session for the fans. We signed autographs, accepted various gifts from fans, and allowed them to take their photographs. By the time everything was finished, I was exhausted. Mark and I went to dinner together and talked family.

When I returned to my hotel, I decided to go to the hotel's workout room for some weightlifting. As I was preparing to do some bench presses, I heard an awful laugh.

"Well, well,well. Where's the pregnant little lady at tonight? Wait is it appropriate to call her a lady?" Snitsky sneered.

I couldn't help myself, I just saw red. "What the fuck did you just say? Are you trying to get killed?" I bellowed.

"Well, you know, ladies don't cheat on their guys, and get pregnant by another man." Snitsky said.

I grabbed him, threw him against the wall, cracking the floor to ceiling mirror. I could tell he was cut from the blood pouring down his face. I grabbed him up, and began punching with everything I had. I heard someone yelling and then, people were pulling me off of him.

"Save it for the ring, man. It won't be any good for anybody if you go to jail tonight. Back off, Kane." It was Mark. I had forgotten we were staying in the same hotel.

"You didn't hear what he said about Lita! I'm gonna kill him!" I fought to get to him, as hard as he was fighting to get to me.

"Get off me, Paul. I'll kill you, that way poor little Lita won't have anybody." He kept goading me.

"You say another word, I'll turn him lose on you and me and Paul will help him! Now, shut up!" Mark yelled back.

"I'll get you tomorrow, Snitsky! Nobody will hold me back then! Enjoy your last night of life!" I jerked lose from Mark's hold, and grabbed my things. I swear, tomorrow that garbage pail kid looking goon will die!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**WWE characters belong to Vince McMahon and Titon Industries. Nothing belongs to me except the characters I made up.**

**Kane's Point of View**

I went back up to my room, accompanied by my brother and Show, of course, and I took a quick shower. "I don't need you two to baby sit me. You can go back to your own rooms, I won't do anything to Snitsky tonight." I told them as I came out of the bathroom.

"I thought you were going to kill him in the weight room, man. If me and Mark hadn't walked in when we did, you would have. He's only baiting you. I don't know why you're letting him get under your skin like that." Paul said as he sat down in one of the chairs, dwarfing it.

"You can't seriously expect me to let him talk about my wife like that! Lita didn't do anything to him. He did it all to her. Remember?!" I shot back at him.

"Kane, calm down. Paul's right. The only thing he's doing is trying to goad you. Don't let him. Lita had made you a different person. Live up to her expectations, man. If it gets to the point that it looks like you're going to kill him tomorrow night, we're stopping it. Lita doesn't need that stress. We'll keep him in the ring and you can beat the shit out of him, but you can't kill him." Mark said as he patted my shoulder.

I shrugged him off me. "I don't need your help. I told you before."

"Lita called me earlier today. She said you would probably try to talk us out of being there. I promised her I wouldn't let you. I'm keeping my promise to my sister-in-law." Mark said as he walked to the door. "Come on, Paul. Let him calm down. I'm right next door and Paul's across the hall. So don't try anything stupid." With that being said, they left my room.

I turned the lights outs and went to bed, but I can't sleep. I'm worried about Lita. I want to hurt that piece of shit, but I know I can't kill him. I might be a loose cannon, but I'm not stupid.

When the alarm went off, I was already awake, anticipating the match with Snitsky tonight. I showered and went to get breakfast. I ran into Mark and Paul in the lobby and they joined me. After breakfast, we went to the arena to prepare for tonight. I still have to meet with Vince and Bischoff to sign the contract.

"How do you want to handle this thing tonight?" Mark asked. "I don't think a lumberjack match is the right way to go."

"Neither do I. Just make sure he doesn't get away from me or Matt Hardy doesn't show up at the ring. I don't think he will, though." I responded.

"I doubt he will, if he knows what's good for him." Paul said. "But I do agree with you on the match. After you kick his ass, a few of us want a shot at him."

"Whatever. Just don't kill him. If I can't, you can't." I said, making them both chuckle. I wasn't trying to be funny at all.

The hours passed quicker than I thought they would. It was time for Raw to start, I had to wait for the main event to get that moron. It finally ends tonight, one way or the other.

I went to the trainers and got my knees wrapped up, along with my right wrist. I went back to my dressing room and waited for my call to the ring. I was going to be the first one to be called out. I went back to my locker room and waited for the call. The knock on my door finally came, and I was more than ready. I made my way to the curtain, waiting for my music and pyro.

When I heard them, I went down the ramp and into the ring. Come on Snitsky. Let's have a little fun. Then finally, his music sounded and he came running at the ring like he had something to prove. The bell rang just as I grabbed him and threw him into the corner, beating him. I didn't notice when the other guys got out there, but they were there when I managed a glance. He took the opportunity to hit me, but that was the last hit he got in on me. I side walk slammed him and he rolled out of the ring, the others beat the hell out of him and shoved him back in the ring to me. I let him get to his feet, and kicked him; I choke slammed him about five times.

"You think it's funny to terrorize my wife? You'll think twice the next time you see her!" I choke slammed him again. I threw him out of the ring, just so the others could get a few hits on him.

They rolled him back in the ring and I covered him when it was obvious he'd had enough. I got the 1-2-3 count, stood and gave the signal for my pyro to go off. I turned and smirked at Mark, letting him know he and the others could dish out what ever they wanted. I stood back and watched as they took turns. Mark grabbed him, hauled him to his feet and got in his face, yelling "Do not ever mess with my family again!" He let Snitsky drop and we left the ring laughing. I looked back and Snitsky hadn't moved. That made it even better.

I went back to my locker room, showered and decided to call Lita. Her phone rang only once when she answered.

"Kane, I was so worried. That was awesome. I hope the next time he sees you, he runs the other way." She sounded so out of breath, like she had been running.

"I know. It felt great, too. Why do you sound out of breath? Have you been working out or running?" I asked.

"No. I've been screaming at the TV. My overprotective sister wanted to turn the television off, but I told her if she did, I would break her hand off. She didn't try after that." She said and scoffed a bit.

"I wish you hadn't got so worked up, honey. You need to rest. I told your sister to turn the television off if you got worked up. You stop threatening Vicky's limbs, brat. You need to stay calm. I'll be home tomorrow. I miss you so much. I love you. Get some sleep." I told her. She has tamed me. The woman has tamed the Big Red Machine.

"I love you too. I can't wait for you to get home." She answered. We disconnected the call.

I went back to my hotel room, and laid down on the bed. I was asleep before I knew it. I woke the next morning at 6 A.M with out the alarm. I got up, and got dressed. I decided to get some donuts on the way to the airport. My flight is at 11 A.M.

I got to the airport and went through security. Then I went to the first class lounge and waited to be called to board the flight. I had some time to think, finally without having Snitsky on my mind. I think I would like to take Lita on a trip when Emma is old enough to travel, somewhere like Key West. It'll be relaxing and quiet. I'll be sure to leave our cell phones at home.

When I departed the flight, I retrieved my luggage and was surprised to find Lita and Vicky at the entrance of luggage claim. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I wanted to surprise you, so I asked Vicky to bring me to pick you up. I missed you so much." She said, as she wrapped her arms around me tight. "Would you like to stop for dinner on the way?" She asked.

"Sure, that sounds good. Where do you want to go?" I answered.

"Outback Steakhouse." She said. I nodded and grabbed my luggage up.

We walked out to the parking lot and I put my luggage in the trunk, then we made our way to the restaurant. We had a nice dinner with Lita's mother who also decided to surprise me. I've never really had a family to show me love and acceptance as I do now. I'm not sure how to respond to it, though I'm sure if I were doing something wrong, Lita would tell me. I sat watching my wife, mother-in-law, and my sister-in-law enjoy the dinner. I couldn't believe this was mine. I would give my life to protect these women—especially Lita. From this moment on I've promised myself to be worthy of her love and trust. To be the husband she deserves and the father Emma will be proud of.

We finished dinner and Jean said she would meet us at our house as we left the restaurant. We met back at the house and unloaded my luggage and put it in the bedroom. Then I joined everyone else in the living room.

"Let's play poker." Lita suggested, Vicky and I both agreed.

"I don't have the money to play poker. I don't mean to be a party pooper." Jean said.

"We don't play for money, mom. We use poker chips and leave it at that. We think it makes it more fun." Lita told her.

She agreed and we moved to the dining room as I retrieved the poker set from the kitchen pantry. We played poker well into the night. I finally have a normal life and I will not give it up for anything.

The next three months passed quickly. Vicky stayed with Lita while I went in the road and as Lita's due date came closer, I took off the entire last month of her pregnancy. I planned on staying home with her for two months after Emma was born. Vince put me on a family leave of absence. Lita and I have enough money in our savings and stocks that I have invested in since I began making money. That's something I've always been good at, money. I have made sure that if Lita decided to stay home with Emma and just be a wife and a mom, our finances won't suffer.

We were laying in bed and Lita rolled over and tapped me on the shoulder. "Kane, I think I'm having contractions."

"How far apart are they?" I asked her as I turned on the light.

"About forty five minutes right now. I'm going into the living room and watch television, you stay here and get some sleep. I'll be alright. There's no way I'll be able to sleep now." She said.

I got up, too and joined her in the living room. She laid on the couch while I sat in the chair and we watched a movie. I made sure she was alright when she would wince with every contraction. Lita was able to sleep a little between contractions, I slept when she did.

She got up and her water broke as she stood. She looked as though she wanted to cry as I began yelling for Vicky to come down stairs.

"Vicky, Lita's water broke! Get down here!" I yelled as I got the suitcase for the hospital out of the closet.

"Call my mom, and have her meet us at the hospital. We need to call the doctor and let him know. I need to clean the floor up, too." Lita was saying.

"I'll call the doctor and your mom, honey. Don't worry about the floor, I'll call a carpet cleaning company and have the carpet cleaned before we bring Emma home. Oh my lord, we're having Emma. This is finally happening." I said, as I was shocked at my very core.

"You aren't having anything, I am. And I need you to stay calm and stay with me, because I need you, Kane." Lita said, and it sounded like she wanted to laugh.

I got Lita her SUV that I bought her when we were first married. I had installed the infant seat a week ago so we wouldn't have to worry about it later. I drove to the hospital, trying to stay under the speed limit. When we arrived, Jean was waiting for us.

I got Lita signed in and she was taken to the OB ward. The nurses put all the monitors on Lita's stomach and before long we could here Emma's heart beat. It was so strong, I was so happy we got to this point with her. I had agreed to try the natural birth, but I told her that if I thought she was in too much pain, then I would demand an epideral and she agreed to that. She knew she would have to compromise with me.

Over the next few hours, her contractions became closer together, and she handled them with wonderfully. Although, she was beginning to cry out with each one. She breathing a little harder with each contraction, as well.

The nurse came in and checked Lita's dialation. She was at ten and it was time to start pushing. Lita was then prepared to give birth to our much loved Emma Grace Calloway.

I moved to help to hold her left leg up as Jean held her right leg up. "Are you alright, Honey?"her I asked her.

"It hurts so much more than I thought it would. Now I wish I had taken the epideral. This hurts." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I reached up and wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry baby. I wish there was no pain. I'm so sorry." I kept saying to her. She smiled as best as she could at me.

The doctor was in the room be this time. "Okay, Lita, I need you to push with this contraction. We're going to count to ten and and I want you to push for the entire count. Push, push. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Relax and rest until the next contraction."

"Oh my lord, this hurts so bad. I'll never do this again without an epidural, never. Please, count faster, please," Lita began to beg. It broke my heart.

Then she had another contraction, this one made her scream as she was pushing. It was blood curdling. She pushed through it and she pushed Emma's head out. With the next contraction, she pushed the rest of her out, screaming all the while. When Emma was out, Lita stopped screaming and started crying. I found myself crying as we looked at our gorgeous baby girl.


End file.
